Difference in Time
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: This would be my series of drabbles that I've written for Tricky Raven's weekly fanfiction drabbles. They are good, I promise. Well I hope you like it. Different pairings in all.
1. Moments in Time

Title: Moments in Life

Genre: Fluff?

Rating: T

Pairing (for fanfiction): Seth/Bella

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

There are moments in life that tend to make your heart race. That first kiss from that special someone. The first time you make love. And the first time you jump off of a cliff. This time now would be the last one. I've been a wolf for only two weeks. You've seen others do it expertly. Never showing just how scared they actually are; never letting on to how nervous one would get. The others jump and laugh all the way. I sit back and watch. Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul, Jared, Leah; hell even Emily jumps off gracefully. My heart races as it's now my turn.

"Come on, Pup. You're up next." I hear Paul tease.

"Don't get scared on us now, Pup. It's a rite of passage." Jared piped in.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it, Seth." Sam's smooth baritone pushed through the teasing.

"You can stay back with Bella since you two are so close." Embry chimed in.

"It's not like you'd be a wimp or anything." Quil taunted.

"Stop it. All of you leave him alone." Bella spoke up as the guys all pulled back a little. She looked down to where I sat. "It's alright Seth. I've only done it once."

Everyone dispersed leaving Bella and me. "It's not that I don't want to, Bells." I started as I gripped her hand. "It's just I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay Seth. Ever since my first fiasco, I've been nervous too." She said lookin in my eyes.

"I can see how that would be difficult." I concluded as I heard the double meaning. "Do you want to try with me?"

Her eyes snapped to mine and I felt myself imprint all over again. She's my world and as long as she's there, I'm good.

"Let's do it." She challenged.

We stood as everyone stood along the cliff. The closer we got the fast we started to run. She squeezed my hand and I hers. The moment I felt myself push off I felt light, weightless. Then gravity kicked in and I heard the distinct sound of girls screaming. Everyone had jumped after us.

The icy touch of water to my overheated skin, the look on Bella's face as we resurfaced to the waning light of Dusk made me glad I did what I did. The laughter of the pack around us was intoxicating and contagious as Bella's laugh infiltrated my ears. I turned to my imprint as we all floated and bobbed around.

"Now that was a jump you two." Sam laughed out as Emily clung to him.

"Good job, Pup." Paul congratulated.

"Now you're a man." Jared added.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without my girl. I love you baby." I said turning to look into those shining, soulful eyes that belonged to the one person more important than anyone in the world.

"And I love you. My big, strong, brave warrior." Bella whispered as I kissed her senseless.


	2. I can take it from there

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Genre:**__ Fluff_

_**Pairing:**__ Jake/Leah_

_**Word-count:**__ 500_

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Jake watched as his kids played in the snow and smiled to himself. He felt the warm arms wrap around his waist before a warm kiss was placed on the middle of his back. He turned in her arms to wrap his arms around her tightly. He inhaled deeply and then pulled back a little.

"Why are you up?" He asked and he heard her giggle softly.

"I couldn't leave you alone with a bunch of puppies, wolf boy." She said smiling.

"Babe, go back to bed. I've got this and you need your rest." He said gently as she scoffed.

"I'm okay, Jake. I promise." She said looking up at him with those sweet brown eyes.

"Well, go sit on the couch and I'll start breakfast." He instructed and she nodded smiling up at him.

"Thank you." She said as she took off toward the family room.

"You're welcome, babe." He said before taking off into the kitchen to start breakfast for his bunch.

He wondered briefly how they got to this point and smiled to himself. Had Bella given him the time of day back then, maybe things would be different; but he was happy with how things turned out and he would never give up his family for anything. Even a chance to be with Bella.

That was not in the cards for him and he was actually happy. Embry was her perfect mate. He did everything she needed and was everything she needed. When Embry imprinted on her, he made a snap decision and pulled her out of her depression with force. We watched as she blossomed into a happy person and I was glad I didn't lose my best friend.

Then last year we got a hit to our gut. Bella came down with pancreatic cancer and it almost killed Embry. She was our favorite cook and she did everything she could to stay with her kids. She spent one last Christmas with her kids, but afterwards she finally let go. Embry's fine for now, but I know he's hurting so bad. He stopped phasing when she got sick and hasn't even batted an eyelash at any woman since he was young. His heart and soul still belonged to her.

"Jake is the food ready?" I hear my beautiful wife from the living room.

"Yeah. Let me call in the kids." I yell back. Since we've all decided to stop phasing, except Quil, we've aged a lot. I moved to the doorway and opened the door. "Kids time to eat."

I watch as all my kids come shuffling and I start taking of their jackets and shoes so they won't get water everywhere. After I helped the last one all I hear is a squeal and I run to the living room to see that my kids have covered their mother.

"Looks like you've all had fun. What do you think, Lee?" I ask my wife with a smile.

"I love it." She said smiling.


	3. Chances

**Title:** Chances

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating:** All

**Pairing:** Kim/Jared

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

You've had too many chances to get it right. Not once did you ever see the light. Not once did you care enough to tell me how you truly felt. Now you're gone and I have to deal. Deal with the stares and whispers. Never again hear the soft spoken voice that would float through the air. The warm nights that we had and the laughter we shared. How am I to go on? Without so much as a goodbye or see you later. In one selfish movement you did what I could not.

My heart burns from the thoughts of never seeing your shining smile as you lift me in the air. Never again will you hear the sound of the children growing in my belly. Your children cry at night. Not knowing how to help, because I myself am almost dead inside. You take away your pain, but cause us so much more. I ask you why? I ask you how?

My eyes burn from the letter you last wrote me. The letter begging of forgiveness for this selfish and ludicrous act, I couldn't help you in the end. I couldn't help you deal with the loss of your wolf, yet I tried to help in any way I could. You left no choice, but to continue on. Continue on as if nothing was ever wrong.

I hear the wails from the others as I watch your body being lowered. I will shed no more tears for you and your selfish way of thinking. I am angry at you for what you've done to our family. A broken home of loveless emotions running through its walls, like contaminated water running through the pipes. Into our home and I never even saw what it was, until it was too late. How dare you leave us this way! How dare you leave me to defend against the dreaded whispers and stares of the tribe! I called you a coward once; it seems you have proven me to be right.

I told you I loved you, and you said the same. This letter and act shows that you truly did not. My family weeps for the soul lost, the young soul of a man that did not want to truly leave his family; oh, how wrong they are. Your children cry and I am angered. How dare you hurt our children this way! Oh, to have my son walk in while I am trying to keep you hidden from his view. Trauma after trauma is what we are given.

Jared Cameron, You were a selfish man and now that I am no longer tied to you I see you for who you truly were. A coward and a child that is what you are in my eyes. I will no longer cry for you or for your soul, but I will cry for the pain my children have to endure. I will keep them safe from your memory.


	4. She's Gone

**_Pairing: _**_Paul/Rachel_

**_Rating: _**_M_

**_Genre: Angst?_**

**_Word count: 500_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I slumped over the back of the couch feeling inadequate again. What was I doing with my life? Where was I going? Nowhere, that's where. I was just a silly boy with silly dreams, so it seemed. The others didn't get what I was about, nor did they care. I pulled the bottle to my lips again and took a huge swig. How was I supposed to go on with this shit in my chest killing me?

I looked over to the t-shirt that was lying on the floor next to my recliner. I haven't touched it since the day she left me. What the hell was I going to do? How was I supposed to get her back? I knew the answer to those questions though.

I pulled the bottle up again and took a long pull from it. The burn of the amber liquid complemented the burn in my chest from having my life ripped away from me by two things: the first? It was when my wolf came and I turned into a huge ass mutt. The second? That one was fresh. It was the denied imprint from the one girl I thought loved me no matter what. Apparently I was too delusional to do anything about that. I thought she was happy here. I was wrong, so it seemed.

"Dude, you keep drinkin' like that you never gonna get her back." Jared said patting me on my back.

"Do you think I'd be here if I truly cared?" I growled looking over to him; he knew what I was talking about.

"Chill, man. Just trying to help you." He said moving back a bit.

I felt my anger rise, but not at Jared. "That fucking bitch decides that this is all just too much for her? After four years? She can't take it because it's too much? She's not the one that turns into a giant fucking furball!" I growled out louder.

I turned and placed my back against the wall, sliding down it until my butt was on the floor. I placed the bottle to my lips and tilted it up so that the burn would hit me in the right spot again. I must be a glutton for punishment. I always end up getting the shit end of the stick. A knock at the door pulled me from my self-loathing to see Jared opening the door.

"How is he?" A soft voice floated to my ears. I let out a whimper and watched as the door was pushed open further and Bella came running over to me. She pulled me into her arms and I let out the first cry of heartbreak. Bells had always been my rock. She was one of my first loves, before I imprinted. If it wasn't for her I didn't know how I'd go on.

"Paul, come back home with me. You don't need to keep doing this. She's gone. I know it hurts, but we're here for you."


	5. One Last Ride

Title: One Last Ride

Genre: ? IDK.

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Seth/Bella

Prompt:

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I watched as another person drove faster past me and groaned. If it wasn't for that fucked up radiator I could have made it back to the last town, but nooo! Nope! No such fuckin' luck. I saw the lights in the distance and watched as the a huge pick up actually start to fuckin' slow. I was jumpin' for joy. Soon enough the truck pulled up next to me and I opened the door.

"You need a ride?" A feminine voice called out.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Just to the next town. I have to get my truck fixed, the bastard died on me." I told her and I saw that her eyes were raking over my body.

"Well, hop on in and let's see if we can get you there quickly." She said and I noticed a slight seductive tone added to it. I hopped in and she took off. We spoke about different things and I found out her name was Bella. She was from a small town in Washington. That's crazy cause that's where my pops is from.

"How about you and I have a drink first?" She asked and after the day I had I was actually welcoming it.

"Sure." I answered and I then noticed that we had already made it to the next town. Wait, how did we get here so fast? Were we talking for that long? She pulled off and we went in.

The last thing I remember was getting back into her truck and we took off to some remote campsite, then nothing. Just complete and utter darkness.

I woke up to find her laying on my chest and that we were naked. Oh God, did I really? I rolled her over and sat up. My body was weirdly strained, like I had grown. I looked down to notice that I actually had grown. What the?

I looked over to see that Bella had blood running down her chin. I stretched my arm and felt a slight stinging sensation on my neck. I reached up and my eyes bugged. There was a bite mark and from the feel of it…it was around the same size as Bella's mouth. I stood up wobbly and let out a groan.

"Yeah, the first time after the growth spurt is usually the worst. Sorry about the bite…I didn't realize I had bitten you until I actually had." She said non-apologetic.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked a little worried.

"Well…" She started looking nervous and embarrassed. "It's my fault for not stopping myself."

"What am I now?"

"A werewolf."

"Oh shit!" I groaned out.


	6. Well This Is New

Title: Well This Is New

Genre: fluff

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Prompt: Both

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I was nervous. No, I was beyond nervous. My nerves were completely wrecked with anxiousness and embarrassment that I didn't know what the hell I was doing. When she asked if I wanted to do this I didn't even thing before the words were out of my mouth. My brain apparently wasn't working tonight. I just let it go. I felt the soft, smooth hand slowly make their way up my leg and toward its destination. I felt so nervous. How had I never gotten laid was beyond me. I mean lots of girls wanted me, but I still didn't give in. So when this girl that sat beside me slowly making her way toward my hard as steel dick, I completely froze. I looked up to see her smirking down at me. I sat up and crashed her lips to mine to gather my strength and courage. I moved my hand hesitantly to her chest and it was like my brain went straight to mush.

She pulled back looking concerned for me. "You have no clue what you are doing, do you?" She asked and my eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

"Not really." I answered in a small voice.

The sound of her bell like laughter reached my ears and I hated that she was laughing at me. soon I felt a hand touch my cheek. She pulled my face to look at her. "Sam, it's okay. I'm not laughing at you. It's just…I'm honored that your fist time is with me. This means, I get to teach you everything." She said and my eyes shot to hers. Her smile was seductive and I nodded. Tonight was gonna be a hell of a night.

**Four Years Later**

It's been four years and here I sit with my two year old daughter on my lap laughing as Paul and Quil argue again for the umpteenth time. My beautiful wife came barreling into my life and brought with her new experiences that, to be honest, scared the shit out of me.

"Sam, can you go Jathan out of his crib. I can hear him waking up." My beautiful wife called. My newest little edition, my baby boy, Jathan, laid in his crib looking up at me. I remembered when Sadie was born and I freaked out and my wife's words came back with a little more force. I chuckled to myself as I picked up my son and laid his head on my bare shoulder. He was so small and I smiled as I supported his butt and back so that he could go back to sleep. I looked up to see my beauty of a wife standing there smiling back at me. "At least you know what you're doing now." She said with a little laugh and tears in her eyes.

"Bells, I got this. I definitely know what I am doing now." I said as I walked over to her and dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.


	7. She's Actin' Single

Title: She's Actin' Single

Genre: Sadness?

Rating: M

Words: 503

Pairing: Brady

Prompt: Jealousy

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._ (based off of a song 'She's acting Single, I'm drinkin' double')

Jealousy? The word leaves a sour taste in my mouth, but it does its job effectively enough. I hate that I'm jealous. How can I, me the most laid back of the pack, be jealous? It has happened. I'm sure this is just a mere slip of the tongue for me, but the fact that I had let it get this bad has definitely almost killed me.

The fact that she wants to get me riled up is just another ploy to make me pissed off. I couldn't find it in me to actually give a shit any longer. She can act like she's single, because soon she will be. Here I sit at the bar stool talking to the barkeep about things that would be nonsensical.

"What do you mean she's acting single?" Emmett, the bartender, asked as he washed up one of the discarded glasses from one of the many patrons that graced the place tonight.

"I mean she's off trying to flirt with some guy that has only one thing on his mind." I said as I sighed. "Just pour me a double of Jack."

He did as I had asked and I put my forehead on the wet bar top and sighed.

"Maybe you should just go on home, Brady. I'm sure you just need to sleep it off." He said and I shook my head.

"I know what she's planning on. If I asked her who that stranger was, she's say he was an old friend. I tell myself all the time that I'm not weak, but the truth is, I'm not man enough to keep her from doing me wrong. It's sucks, but it's my life." I answered honestly. I didn't know it was from drink or me just finally getting it off of my chest.

"Don't let it happen anymore. If you want it to change it, than you gotta do it yourself." He said as he poured me another double.

"So while she's out acting single, you in here drinkin double shots of Jack?" He asked and I just let out a huff of air. I lit up my cig and shook my head.

"I've seen men look at her and I act like it makes me proud that she's so damn hot, but I know I'm only fooling myself." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you just need to do the same thing." He suggested and I snapped my eyes to his face. His words struck a chord with me and I knew what I had to do.

Jealousy, that word tasted like bile on my tongue but I knew that's what she wanted from me. Now, though, I honestly could care less about the shit she's put me through. I heard the smack of a glass coming down on the counter and looked up to see Emmett had filled my glass up once more. She may be acting single, but I'm going to sit my ass here and drink a double.


	8. Desperation of a Broken Heart

Title: Desperation of a Broken Heart

Genre: Angst? Tragedy (for sure)

Rating: M

Words: 505

Pairing: Jared/Bella

Prompt: I don't think you understand the position your putting me in.

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I felt the rain pelt down on me as I stared into the abyss of the overly green vegetation that surrounded my home. The hurt and pain from the past always at the forefront of my mind. Even the happiness that came from knowing my brothers and sisters eased the guilt that trembled over my body. I knew it was my fault and I knew that if I hadn't reacted the way I had then she'd still be right here beside me. I had to let her go, but I didn't think it'd cost her life for me to let her go. I felt the knife enter my body over and over again as I heard her scream.

Sadistic hurt always was a way to go I guess. I had never factored in the fact that she would be the one to pay for my mistakes. My sordid past seemed to be the epitome of heartbreak and horror. A love story that ended with the cuts of a sadistic hunger of another. My heart hurts, but my soul had been cut even more.

"Jay, come on man. You have to drop it." Paul's deep voice reached my ears from the side. "I know how much you're hurting, but it won't help any if you do this."

"Don't say you know, Paul! You have no fuckin' clue how I feel!" I bellowed as I turned to stare at him. "You don't know what it's like to have to lie down and watch as some fuckin' psycho cuts your wife up while you can't do anything about it! So don't you dare tell me you know how I feel."

"Jay, man, we love you and we can't stand to see you like this. Just put the gun down man!" Paul pleaded and I shook my head as pain crashed over me and the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Paul my reason for living is gone! My entire existence is fuckin' shattered, because my one reason for fuckin' being her is gone! My wife, my life, my love it's all gone! It died when she did!"

"Jay, it's been six years since Bella's been gone! I understand you're hurting, but we can't lose you too! You weren't the only one to lose her! WE all lost her, man! She was our sister! Just put the fucking gun down!" Paul begged as I saw the tears pool in his eyes.

"If you don't want to see this, then I suggest you leave! It's going to happen regardless!" I growled out

"If you even try I will try to get you out of this! I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in! I will stop you if it comes to that!" Paul growled back to me.

"I don't give a shit! I'm tire of all the fuckin' stares and the blame! You all weren't there! You didn't see shit! You never saw it!" I said as the gun dropped and I fell to the ground in sobs.


	9. Desperation of a Broken Heart(Backstory)

Title: Desperation of a Broken Heart (Back story one-shot for the flashfic)

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: M

Pairing: Jared/Bella

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**9:15 a.m.**

Jared felt the dread of the day. He knew something big and bad was going to happen. His brain felt fuzzy, but he pushed it away. Rolling over he smiled to himself, there laying in blissful sleep was the love of his life; his sweet, beautiful wife, Bella.

It had been eight years to the day that they'd been together and four years, also to the day that they had been married at the tender ages of twenty-two and twenty. She had had him wrapped around her finger from the moment they had met. She had been an innocent sixteen year old and he had fallen for her then. His heart would clench momentarily as the dark thoughts of her leaving him in any way would filter through his brain. He tried to keep it all at bay in waking hours, but he always wondered if she was truly happy.

He got up after giving her lips a sweet and chaste kiss to get ready for their day. Today was their four year anniversary and had planned to spend the entire day with her alone. Quickly and quietly he ran through his morning routine before he made his way to the kitch to start breakfast. Soon enough, as he knew it would, the sound of feet came skipping down the hallway toward the aroma of bacon. His woman loved bacon, it seemed, like a lifeline. He smiled as small arms encircled his middle and a kiss was placed on his back.

"Morning handsome." She cooed before stealing a piece of bacon and moaning. He turned and plucked the piece away from her and plopped it into his mouth, "Mmm…morning beautiful."

"You stole my bacon." She pouted and he chuckled before turning to finish his mission.

"Go sit. It's almost done." He said and she hummed her response.

**11:40 a.m.**

The road to Port A wasn't boring as she giggled at all his silly jokes and she told him of the crazy hijinks Thing 1 and Thing 2 got into a couple of days before.

"Sometimes I think Quil and Em share the same brain. I mean who eats an entire tub of prune ice cream just to see who has to shoot to the toilet first?" She asked laughing. He laughed and gave a little sigh.

"I don't know, babe. Both of them are really slow sometimes." He answered and she nodded.

**9:30 P.M.**

The day had been a blast for the two of them. A day of complete marital bliss, yet Jared still had that feeling of dread looming over him. It became a reality only minutes later.

As soon as they rounded the corner Jared felt something stab his side and he grabbed at it. He looked toward it only to see a fist smash into his face and white light shoot behind his eye lids. He could feel the hot liquid oozing from his side. He pushed back on his attacker, but froze when he heard Bella's terrified scream. His eyes shot to her and was stricken to complete immobilization by what he saw. Three men had a hold over.

"Let go of me!" She gritted out before she yelled out in pain.

That was when he saw it; a shiny, black handled blade dripping with blood, her blood. He moved his body sluggishly before a blow came to the back of his head. He let out a grunt of air from the force and tired to get up. He realized that someone was on top of him. He struggled even more to move. "Let her go!"

"Shut up and watch, Cameron! This is our payback for what you and those friends of yours did. How priceless it seems that you finally get a taste of the bliss we had once had. And to watch it be taken from you and before your very eyes is so." A deep voice echoed through his brain and his eyes widened.

"Bella, Baby! Look at me!" He yelled to her and she snapped her eyes to him. "I'm sorry, baby! This is all my fault. Don't scream, Don't yell! Don't make a sound! Remember I love you! Don't give them any satisfaction! Be my strong girl!"

He could see the determination in her eyes as she grit her teeth in concentration. He felt a stab to his side and ground his teeth harder. _I will not give in_. He though as his eyes stayed focused solely on his wife.

He felt every stab and every cut that they gave her. The slices they gave him as he struggled to get to the one woman he loved. All too soon he watched as the light moved from her eyes. His heart shattered and he struggled more. One more painful blow and the he was shrouded in darkness.

**3 years later**

Jared sat on his porch with Paul. He was in eternal hell. His cuts healed, all but the one to his heart. It never did. Whoever it was that said 'time heals all wound' was an asshole that didn't know real pain.

"Come on, man. We need to head over to Sam's. Charlie wants you there. WE all want you there. So get up and come on, man." Paul said standing up.

"Yeah, Okay." Jared said quietly. His mind on the loaded pistol sitting just inside his dresser drawer of his room. _Someday, Bells, someday I will be with you. I promise._ He thought before moving to catch up with Paul

**3 years later (Jared's POV)**

I felt the rain pelt down on me as I stared into the abyss of the overly green vegetation that surrounded my home. The hurt and pain from the past always at the forefront of my mind. Even the happiness that came from knowing my brothers and sisters eased the guilt that trembled over my body. I knew it was my fault and I knew that if I hadn't reacted the way I had then she'd still be right here beside me. I had to let her go, but I didn't think it'd cost her life for me to let her go. I felt the knife enter my body over and over again as I heard her scream.

Sadistic hurt always was a way to go I guess. I had never factored in the fact that she would be the one to pay for my mistakes. My sordid past seemed to be the epitome of heartbreak and horror. A love story that ended with the cuts of a sadistic hunger of another. My heart hurts, but my soul had been cut even more.

"Jay, come on man. You have to drop it." Paul's deep voice reached my ears from the side. "I know how much you're hurting, but it won't help any if you do this."

"Don't say you know, Paul! You have no fuckin' clue how I feel!" I bellowed as I turned to stare at him. "You don't know what it's like to have to lie down and watch as some fuckin' psycho cuts your wife up while you can't do anything about it! So don't you dare tell me you know how I feel."

"Jay, man, we love you and we can't stand to see you like this. Just put the gun down man!" Paul pleaded and I shook my head as pain crashed over me and the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Paul my reason for living is gone! My entire existence is fuckin' shattered, because my one reason for fuckin' being her is gone! My wife, my life, my love it's all gone! It died when she did!"

"Jay, it's been six years since Bella's been gone! I understand you're hurting, but we can't lose you too! You weren't the only one to lose her! WE all lost her, man! She was our sister! Just put the fucking gun down!" Paul begged as I saw the tears pool in his eyes.

"If you don't want to see this, then I suggest you leave! It's going to happen regardless!" I growled out

"If you even try I will try to get you out of this! I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in! I will stop you if it comes to that!" Paul growled back to me.

"I don't give a shit! I'm tire of all the fuckin' stares and the blame! You all weren't there! You didn't see shit! You never saw it!" I said as the gun dropped and I fell to the ground in sobs.

**So I wrote the back story and included this little more…happy now? I cried thank you very much. Wah. **


	10. Everyday Routine

Title: Everyday Routine

Genre: Fluff

Rating: T

Words: 500

Pairing: Quil/Bella

Prompt: This is not what I signed up for.

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I ran my hand through my short hair and huffed. This was not exactly what I had expected the moment I walked into the house. Chaos everywhere. Toys and games were strewn all over the living room as well as some clothing. I started to walk through the house and pick up every single little shirt and shorts that were thrown in carelessness. I heard laughter coming from the backyard and marched on to the back door to see my husband playing with our four boys as they tackled their father. It brought a smile to my heart but also a sigh of weariness. _This is not what I signed up for._ I thought as I shrugged and shook my head.

After I had almost everything back in its place along with a load of laundry going I sat down on the couch exhausted. I needed a nap right now, but it would be time to start dinner soon and my husband would be, no doubt, famished.

I had drifted into a nice, peaceful nap just as the back door slammed and I heard my husband get on to one of the boys for waking me up. "I told you, Ty, not to let it go like that. Your mama's sleeping." He said sternly. I smiled as I yawned and sat up.

"Babe, go back to sleep." My dear husband ushered me to lie back down.

"I have to start dinner, Quil. I am not going to have you groaning about nothing to eat." I said as I went to sit back up.

"Let it go, sweetie. I got this. You, of all people, know I can cook." He said as his smirk washed over his face.

"I suppose." I said and he smiled to me. "Are you sure you can handle the boys and cooking?"

"I got this, babe. Go back to sleep. You need your rest. It's time to let me do some of the work." He said bending over to give me a quick kiss.

"Ew!" Came a chorus from the boys watching us.

"Oh, hush up you four and get to your rooms. They better be clean." He said and I smirked. "Bella, go back to sleep."

"Yes sir." I said giving him a mock salute. He smiled and gave me one more kiss as I felt my heavy eyelids close and drifted back into my dream land. What felt like a couple of hours of glorious sleep I felt myself being shaken softly to the realm of consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw my big, goofy husband standing over me.

"Time to eat, baby." He said and I nodded and inhaled. The smell that permeated the room was heavenly to say the least. That man sure knew how to cook.

I got up and headed to the table to see all four of my boys in their play clothes looking at the food and waiting. "Mama!" They said and then proceeded to dig in.

**Okay I have decided to try and give you as much fluff from me as I can, not really, I just had to change my little traditions of dark themes to give you this wonderfully fluffy piece. I hope you enjoyed it. This way I don't make anyone cry…except myself.**


	11. Unique is the Word

**Title:** Unique is the word

**Genre:** Action? I don't know…sorry

**Rating: **M

**Words:** 500

**Pairing:** Embry/Bella

**Prompt:** I don't need to be saved

_**Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Embry's POV**

We watched as the Leech stalked the girl from across the field. It was Bella, but what the hell was she doing here? _I'm thinking now would be a better time, rather than later, to make our presence known, Alpha!_

_Embry! Shut up! I can't hear._ Paul grumbled as he foamed at the mouth.

_Cool it, Em!_ Jared said as we turned back to the scene in front of us.

Bella's voice was strong and clear as she spoke. "What the hell do you want?"

"I've come to fetch you, Dear Bella." The leech said in a lazy voice. "But I think I'll just have you as a snack."

"You really think you could get away with it, Laurent?" She asked chuckling.

_What the fuck?_ Paul asked.

_Agreed._ Sam said.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the two of them.

"Oh dearest Bella, I do believe I can." He said confidently.

If you honestly think you can kill me, then please do try. I'd love to see you give it your all." She said mockingly.

_Damn it, Bells. Don't test him like that._ Jake growled in all of our heads.

_Shut it, Baby Alpha, just listen._ Paul said laughing.

_Shut up, all of you._ Sam ordered.

"You, a pathetic human, believe that I can't kill you with just a snap of my wrist?" He asked haughtily.

"I doubt you'd even get a scratch on me." She retorted.

_Sam!_ I yelled and soon he nodded as we moved into formation. The moment we broke through the tree line the Leech stiffened.

"I don't believe it." The leech whispered and started to stagger backwards a little. His eyes were round as saucers. I felt a chuckle in my throat as I growled and snapped my jaws.

Sam's jaws were open and his snarl has his skin pulled back into his gums. I followed my instinct to protect Bella and moved to stand beside her. My eyes caught hers and I felt the pull. My need to protect her strengthened and I cut my eyes to the leech that has started to slowly back up to where he was in the beginning of the confrontation.

"Laurent, meet the wolves that live here. I'm sure you're scared right now. I'm sure they'd enjoy the chase you would give them. But, in all honesty, it's not them you need to be worried about." She said smirking. Man, my imprint was a little nutty.

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Paul asked and we all kind of shrugged.

"Unlike most 'pathetic' humans, I don't need to be saved!" She yelled and moved her hand. We watched in awe as the leech froze in his place, before he was suspended in mid-air. His limbs were spread and soon they dislodged from his body leaving only a torso. She walked over and lit a match. "Bye Laurent, Tell James 'Hi'." She said as she dropped the match. She turned back to me and smirked. "Hey Embry."


	12. One Slip, No Safety

Title: One slip, No safety

Genre: Angsty goodness? Saddness? IDK…

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Seth/Bella

Prompt: Where did you get that bruise?

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I moved quietly to the bathroom and let out a sigh. I had to do this for myself first. I had finally made my way to the Black's home on the reservation. Soon enough I was standing in front of Jake and Billy. My long sleeve turtle neck sweater kept the evidence from being shown. I moved my hair from my shoulder and Billy gasped. I moved it back and turned away from him.

"Bella? Where did you get that bruise?" His voice sounding more of the pissed variety, something I was a bit used to, unfortunately.

I flinched, as I usually did, from the tone.

"Did he do that?" Jake asked as he started shaking. I just looked away.

"Bella do you need help to get away from him?" Billy asked looking wildly to his son.

"Just let it go. I shouldn't have come here." I said getting up to leave.

An overly warm hand on my shoulder had me shrinking away. "Bells, I'll help you leave." Jake swore.

"She's not going anywhere." A deep, dreaded timbre called from the door way.

"Seth! What the hell did you do to her?" Jake growled out as the wolf in the doorway merely shook his head in annoyance.

"Bella, get up and come on." Seth commanded. I stood up and turned back to face my doom.

"Bells!" Jake called as I clenched my eyes shut, only the feeling of Seth's arm around my shoulders kept me from jumping for Jake.

"Let's go home, Bella." Seth ordered as we turned away.

I followed behind him slightly. I had never felt so helpless in my life. If this is what it meant to be a girlfriend or whatever…then I really didn't see a need for it. I looked up to see Jake staring at me from his vantage point in front of us. I slightly shook my head 'no' to him and saw his face drop. He knew what it meant and I felt my heart falter at his broken face. There was no way I was ever going to be free of this man's, no, man would mean he was a part of my kind and cause a grave injustice to us, this being's grip that he had over my life. I looked to the front of me and saw that he had turned to see my interaction with Jake. His eyes were black as night and I felt my breath leave my chest. This was going to end badly. I knew it, he knew it; yet, he reveled in it.

The moment the house came into view my heart skyrocketed. "You dare to show others what I have done to your body? You dare to share our private time with others? You will learn your place once and for all, woman. Your place is to be in my bed and that's all. You will be in your place and will love it. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, Seth." I said quietly looking at my feet.


	13. A corrupt Confession

Title: A Corrupt Confession

Genre: Crack

Rating: M

Words: 508

Pairing: Jared/Bella

Prompt: I like candlelit dinners, romantic walks on the beach and Porn.

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I sat at the dating service center for God-only knows how long because this chick decided that I had to be evaluated to even be let in on the service. Why the hell am I doing this? Well, let's review shall we? A game of confessions, check; a full case of Jack Daniels, check; a thoroughly drunk and evil Emily, major fucking check mark. The precious pack mother thought it would be funny to see me, a 215 pound, all muscled up wolf would be able to get even more out of this little bit. And me being drunk…well that only helped me into agreeing to this shenanigan.

Well, fuck.

"Sir, what would you like for us to put on the profile of your likes and dislikes?" The lady asked and I was pulled into a flash back from the night before.

**FlashBack**

"You have to, Jared. It is a must. If you don't, I'm telling Bella everything that you just said." Emily grinned evilly and I turned to my alpha, who just shook his head with his hands up. That fuckin' pussy.

"Come on, Jay, it'll be fun. And when Bells finds out, she can cry on my shoulder." Embry chortled as Quil acted like he was crying and Embry patted his head.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled.

"What are you fuckin' chicken?" Brady asked innocently. That fucker was two years older than me. Hell he'd had his eye on Bella for fuckin' ever. As a matter of fact so did Paul, Collin and Embry…those demented fucks would never come fuckin' close to getting my girl.

"Yeah, Jay. Don't be a pussy. Just take like a fuckin' man. Suck up your damn pride and do what you gotta do!" Seth countered and I was in shock. That bastard was as old as fuckin' Sam and those two always ran together, even before the damn vamps showed up in the fuckin' area.

"Come on, Jay. No one's gonna say anything to Bells, man. We got your back." Jake said and I wanted to fuckin' deck him.

"Fine, you sick fucks. This better not get back to Bella." I agreed through gritted teeth.

**End flashback**

"Sir?" The lady asked.

"I like candlelit dinners, romantic walks on the beach and Porn." I said with a fake smile on my face.

The lady stood up horrified at my answer and pointed to the door. "I think you need to leave. We do not indulge in that manner of behavior in this establishment." She said as I stood and skulked my way out of the office and down the hall. I heard a snicker and looked up to see my pack standing there, but was also horrified to see my precious Bella standing there grinning.

"Bella?" I asked gaping.

"Sorry, babe. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up." She said laughing. She turned to Emily. "Cough it up, girl. I told you he'd say it."

Emily pulled out a crisp dollar bill. "You're payment, madam."

What the fuck?


	14. Only One Secret

Title: Only One Secret

Genre: Fluff

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Collin/Bella

Prompt: I like Candlelit dinners, romantic walks on the beach and Porn.

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I sat on the beach flicking the stones from the shore and tossed them into the ocean carelessly. I had always found solitude on the mostly isolated beach and shirked the responsibility of the older wolves. A smelt the fresh aroma of Vanilla and Honey and smiled. She was here. After all that fumbling from me about if she didn't want to see me then she shouldn't come and here she was, after all that stumbling over my words.

"Collin?" She asked softly.

"You came." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" She asked confused. "You did ask me too."

"I know, but I figured that if I wasn't old enough then you would look the other way and not think anything about it." I answered honestly. "Especially since I took advice from Embry on how to talk to you."

"You, of all people, should know to never ask Embry for advice on dating. He's like a mini Paul and Quil…that combination was a little too much perverse for even me." She said laughing lightly.

"I'll remember that next time." I said giving her a small smile. This imprinting shit was worse now that she had accepted it.

"So you told me what you liked, how about I tell you what I like? Sound fair?" She asked and I nodded.

"I like candlelit dinners." She started and I couldn't help but grin. "But don't think that will get you into my pants."

"Oh." I answered a bit shocked.

"Then I like romantic walks on the beach." She rambled off another of my favorites, damn she sounds like she was made for me. Wait…She was made for me. "That little tidbit will get you closer to my jeans, but not into them."

Damn, she was giving me pointers on how to get her into bed. Score! I yelled in triumph in my head.

"The last thing is something that only Sam knows about, reasons? He caught me one night and I made him swear he wouldn't tell a single, fucking soul." She said seriously. "The same goes for you too!"

"I promise. No one will know." I promised her as she turned to me fully and leaned in close to my ear. Her breathy voice just a whisper and I swear I felt a huge shudder run down my back and straight to my dick.

"Porn." She answered. That one little word had me on top of her in a minute. "Eager much? That one will guarantee you will get into my pants."

I pulled her mouth to my with my forearms resting on the sand and her head in my huge hands. Our tongues tangled in a steamy uninterrupted kiss and I felt my boner growing with pressure.

"Bella, I…I…Well, shit! Damn girl!" I exclaimed when I finally pulled away from her.

"If that was just a kiss, then fuck, we need to get to my house. Like Now!" She said pulling me up.


	15. The Day Before (drabble)

Title: The Day before

Genre: empowerment?

Rating: T

Words: 520

Pairing: Brady/Bella

Prompt: Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire" and "This world is bigger than both of us."

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I inhaled a deep breath as I looked all around me to see the forces that had gathered for this last battle. This battle, which would either save the world or end it. My eyes searched the ones that were fixated on my position at the front line. I stood on top of the boulder that was in the clearing. To my right where the Cullen's and their gathered friends, their faces a mixture of pride and fear; to my left the La Push Pack, their anger flooded them completely; in front of me were the family members to all that were here, fear and determination was the main theme of those faces; behind all of them I see the other shifters that had gathered with us for support and help. "This fight is one we all have been waiting for and we have been preparing as much as we could! We know not of the outcome that this day has set for us, yet we are here to tell the world we do not fear them. We are here to show the 'so-called' rulers that they have no power over us. A chance meeting had been our catalyst for this unlikely group to become a powerful offense. Yet, to those nay-sayers that said we couldn't do this, we will show just how powerful we are. Today we show the world what we can do! Today, we show the Volturi just what they have pushed us to do!" I yelled as I raised the flame thrower in my hand and let out a burst of fire. "If it is in the stars that we should die today! We will die in battle! We will die in the fire to protect the things we hold most dear. They will find that they have no hold on us in this life or the next!"

A loud yell came over all as I stood straight up. "We will do what we have to, to make sure that today goes down in our history books as the last stand for the free of will and we will show them that they have messed with the wrong people! Our lives are worth more than any of theirs. Today, We make our stand and do our best to cripple this dictatorship that has done its best to make us nothing more than fodder for their own pleasure!" I yelled out as they all silenced. "Take time this night to give your love, for tomorrow we go to battle!"

Everyone dispersed and I climbed down off the boulder as a warm arm pulled me to the massive body. I looked up to see Brady standing there smiling down to me. My father, Sue, Seth and Leah standing there looking proud. The La Push Pack, my family, were standing there with their faces set in determination. "Now is our time! Now the hour is coming. Rest all of you; we will need the strength when the time comes." I said as they all nodded to me. Paul came to stand beside me with Rachel attached to his side.

**\/ \/ \/ \/ Click Below for the rest of this \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**/\ /\ /\ /\ Click Above for the rest of this /\ /\ /\ /\ /\**


	16. The Day Before (Full)

Title: The Day before

Genre: empowerment?

Rating: T

Pairing: Brady/Bella

Prompt: Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire" and "This world is bigger than both of us."

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I inhaled a deep breath as I looked all around me to see the forces that had gathered for this last battle. This battle, which would either save the world or end it. My eyes searched the ones that were fixated on my position at the front line. I stood on top of the boulder that was in the clearing. To my right where the Cullen's and their gathered friends, their faces a mixture of pride and fear; to my left the La Push Pack, their anger flooded them completely; in front of me were the family members to all that were here, fear and determination was the main theme of those faces; behind all of them I see the other shifters that had gathered with us for support and help. "This fight is one we all have been waiting for and we have been preparing as much as we could! We know not of the outcome that this day has set for us, yet we are here to tell the world we do not fear them. We are here to show the 'so-called' rulers that they have no power over us. A chance meeting had been our catalyst for this unlikely group to become a powerful offense. Yet, to those nay-sayers that said we couldn't do this, we will show just how powerful we are. Today we show the world what we can do! Today, we show the Volturi just what they have pushed us to do!" I yelled as I raised the flame thrower in my hand and let out a burst of fire. "If it is in the stars that we should die today! We will die in battle! We will die in the fire to protect the things we hold most dear. They will find that they have no hold on us in this life or the next!"

A loud yell came over all as I stood straight up. "We will do what we have to, to make sure that today goes down in our history books as the last stand for the free of will and we will show them that they have messed with the wrong people! Our lives are worth more than any of theirs. Today, We make our stand and do our best to cripple this dictatorship that has done its best to make us nothing more than fodder for their own pleasure!" I yelled out as they all silenced. "Take time this night to give your love, for tomorrow we go to battle!"

Everyone dispersed and I climbed down off the boulder as a warm arm pulled me to the massive body. I looked up to see Brady standing there smiling down to me. My father, Sue, Seth and Leah standing there looking proud. The La Push Pack, my family, were standing there with their faces set in determination. "Now is our time! Now the hour is coming. Rest all of you; we will need the strength when the time comes." I said as they all nodded to me. Paul came to stand beside me with Rachel attached to his side. He bent and kissed my head. "You've done well, little sister." He said softly as I nodded.

Brady nodded to them and pulled me away toward the Cullen's and their friends.

"We stand with you, Bella. Each of us have our own reasons and we stand by you for your reasons as well." Carlisle said bowing his head to me.

"Many of us have been waiting for this for a long time. You have given us hope that we will win. You have given us a gift we never thought we'd get. We have you to thank, little one. Those of us that have found their mates through this gathering; have found an even stronger will to live. We thank you for doing what should have been done a long time ago." Garrett said pulling me to him in a hug. I shivered a little before I moved to stand next to Brady.

"If not for you, then we would not be as strong as we are now. It is your faith in us that we have the strength to do what is needed, Bella. Don't forget what I told you in Phoenix, Darlin. You are worth it!" Jasper said as I gave him a smile. His brother, Peter's eyes told of his recent feed and even though I should be fearful, I felt nothing but brotherly love for him. "Jay's right, Bells, we stand by you as your equals and we are proud to call you sister." Peter said as Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you all. Now I have to make my rounds." I said as they all bowed low to me. I bowed back and turned around as Brady slung his arm over my shoulders. "Remember, brothers and sisters, this world is bigger than the both of us."

"Babe, you were born for this. I know we will win, because it's what we were born to do." Brady said as he nuzzled the side of my neck. "Tonight is for us, tomorrow is for everyone!"

Tomorrow…that was the day our fate came into play. Would we win? I hoped so. Would we die? Maybe, but it would show the strength of our soul and spirit!

**Sorry I couldn't make this any better…this was just one of them. I couldn't help myself. The last battle.**


	17. Desperation of a Broken Heart pt 2

Title: Desperation of a Broken Heart Pt. 2

Genre: Angst? Tragedy (for sure)

Rating: M

Words: 500

Pairing: Jared/Bella

Prompt: You are a bad idea but I like bad ideas

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I couldn't feel the blood leaving my body anymore. The sound still ringing throughout my ears. Paul, I could only imagine his thoughts on this. I could see the hurt on his face as he found me. I couldn't feel the caress of her hand against my cheek. I knew my time had come. I knew that this was the last image I would see before I would die. Why did I torment myself into thinking this would work? Why did I imagine that she would have helped me? Why would I have given a fuck in the first place? I knew that answer. I loved her. Romance they say pulls us out of the darkness, yet what they don't tell you is that it was the one thing that could put her firmly back in it.

"I knew when you were here; I would have given you everything. Yet here I sit, waiting to join you. It's been six years and I have yet to see you fully." A familiar sweet voice said from behind me as I closed my eyes. The tears ready to fall.

"I knew you were still here." I said slowly.

"I never left, baby." She said as I turned to see my beautiful wife smiling at me. She turned sorrowful as she looked over to where Paul was trying to revive my body. "This was a bad idea, baby. Not like this, you shouldn't have done it like this."

My tears filled my eyes and I closed them tightly. My heart cracked even more as a soft, smooth warm hand caressed my cheek. "Baby, I-"

"Don't, Jared." She said firmly and I opened my eyes to look at her face. "Do you remember what you told me when we were kids?"

"This, all of this, you are a bad, but I like bad idea's." I said sniffing while giving her a small smile.

"You never could listen to reason. I wish it was a different circumstances, baby, but Do you want to come home?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, baby, I think that would be a good idea." She said as she pulled me away from my body into the darkness.

**Paul's POV**

My heart stopped when I heard the gun shot. Before I knew it, I had my phone out dialing 911. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but still. I rushed into the house and my stomach dropped. I shook as I told the lady what happened. My eyes filled with tears as I pulled his body to me. I let out the first sob as I heard feet coming in behind me. My heart dropped as the first scream came out from Emily.

I looked to Sam and shook my head. His eyes were just as mine were, I knew that. My best friend had just taken his own life. I thought he was getting better. After his breakdown last year, he was doing better…guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Jared.


	18. An Unwelcomed Paper

Title: An Unwelcomed Paper

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: M

Words: 500

Pairing: Embry/Bella

Prompt: Jason Walker – Down

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

My strength wavered as I moved to grab the bottle that sat on my counter, next to the telegraph that had been delivered the day before. I'd never thought this would happen. My life was over, that I had already known. My time was drawing near. I knew he wasn't hurting anymore. I couldn't stand to let my heart hurt any longer. I needed to leave this place and let him be in peace. It was hard to watch as my body weakened every day. He didn't want me to sit here and wallow even more, but I couldn't find it in myself to pick myself up. A violent cough sounded in my ears. I turned my head weakly and saw Sam standing there with a frown on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he picked me up off of the dirty, dingy floor of the rotted house.

"Go away, Sam." I shakily demanded.

"Not until you tell me, what the hell is going on with you." He said as he placed me on his lap.

"Just let it go. It has nothing to do with you." I said moving slowly away from him.

"You can't even walk, Bella!" He said firmly.

"I can move on my own. I can do it myself." I said giving him a glare.

"Come on, Bella. He wouldn't want you to drink your life away like this." He said as I pushed myself up to an upright position.

"Shut up! You don't know what he would think of me, Sam! You don't know what it's like to know that your other half is gone after you only just found him!" I struggled to yell out at him.

"Bella! I do know! Embry was my brother!" Sam growled and I shook slightly as I fell to my knees and a sob pushed it out.

"Just go away." I said softly as I felt his hands on my back. He rubbed gently as I turned my face into his shirt and let my tears run their course. "He was my life, Sam. Why him? Why did he have to leave me? Why did he let this happen?"

"Shh, Bells. I know you don't see the pride that he had, but I assure you that it was a pleasure and privilege to see him in action." Sam said and I sniffed harshly.

"I think you should go, Sam." Came a deep voice from the doorway. I moved to see my brother standing there looking ragged. I moved quickly to get to him. He picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Come on, Bells. We need to get you back to the house. That Major needs you to sign some papers." Collin said as I nodded.

I moved to look back to Sam. "Go home, Sam. I don't want you here when I get back." I said as Collin led me to the truck. My husband was dead. A man's war he had no business being in.


	19. Hunted

Title: Hunted or Not?

Genre: Humor

Rating: M (For my language as always)

Words: 500

Pairing: Sam/Bella, Jacob

Prompt: Sell crazy someplace else, we're all stocked up here.

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I watched as Jacob Black looked horrified at the beam of light that rained down on him from the skies above. I wanted to laugh so damn bad as a weird looking creature came walking out of the darkness.

It pointed to Jacob and spoke a single word. "Come."

I was trying not to crack up and keep a straight face as he turned his wide eyes to me in desperation. Damn this was too good. A deep cackle came from the creature and moved slowly toward Jacob, who had decided that I was to be his anchor to this world if the grip on my arm was anything to go by. The creature reached us and pulled on Jacob's arm harshly.

"Come." It croaked as Jacob pulled out of its grip and ran like a bat out of hell down the street.

As soon as he was out of ear shot the beam of light went out and I let out the laughter as a tinkling giggle hit my ears. Jared came walking out and I smirked as we bumped fists. "Hell yeah, that's what he gets for all the shit he gives us." Jared crowed as we all broke down laughing.

"Let's see what Black tells his friends tomorrow. I can't believe he left you here on your own. He really is an asshole." Bella said as she moved to my side to peck a kiss on my cheek.

"This is too much, man. This shit was fuckin' epic!" Paul said as he chuckled.

"That shit is gonna feel like shit tomorrow. We're gonna have fun with this shit." I said as we all let out chuckles. Tomorrow was going to be hilarious.

**The next day**

There they sat at lunch. The cool guys that never wanted anything to do with me, Paul, or Jared. Let's see what they think of the shit I got on lock down. Jacob Black and his groupies sat at the table of fucking idiotic 'popular' kids and I felt a laugh bubble up from my throat as he recounted his 'scary' experience the night before. Paul gave a deep throaty chuckle as I looked over my small group of friends. Bella, in all her modesty, was one of the craftiest motherfuckers I had ever known; Paul, his mind shared Bella's penchant for mischief; and Jared in all his underhandedness knew what was at stake.

"Sam." Jacob's voice floated over toward our table.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked my voice, which belied my amusement, sounding annoyed.

"Tell these guys what happened last night was true." He said as I smirked and shook my head.

"Why don't you go sell crazy someplace else, Black; because we're all stocked up here." I said as my group stood up and walked out as his so-called 'friends' all snickered at his predicament. I pulled Bella to me as she giggled and waved to Jacob as we left the cafeteria. Tit for Tat, Black. Good luck.


	20. A Late Night Visitor (Drabble)

Title: A late night Visitor

Genre: Angst

Rating: M

Words: 500

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Prompt: Both

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I heard the banging on the door that awoke me the first time. I grumbled, but moved faster to closed door. I opened the door to find a bloodied Rachel on the floor of my front porch. I glanced around and saw no one else there. I scooped her up and rushed her to the couch. _What in the Sam hill is going on?_ I wondered as I looked over her face. Blood was caked on from her nose and smeared all over. I pulled her hair all the way back and saw the bruises had started to form on her perfect caramel colored skin.

"Rach?" I called her name, only to get a grunt of pain in response. I panicked and grabbed my phone. One call and it was then I had the whole story pouring into my ear by a freaked out Kim.

"What do you mean he went crazy?" I asked and she cried about how Paul just went nuts and beat the ever loving fuck out of Rachel. Jake was not going to be happy about this. Two seconds later and another knock was heard. I didn't bother to move as I washed the blood off of Rachel's face. In stormed my little wife looking awfully pissed off.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, Sam. I will rip his fucking balls off and kill him where he fucking stands." She growled deeply. I moved to her side and calmed her with a kiss to my mark.

"Bells, you need to calm down. You being pissed off isn't going to help her any right now. I have to go find Paul." I said and she nodded.

"Call Jake and tell him to hightail it over here. He's in Port Angeles with Cassie. They need to get back now." She ordered and I nodded as I took off outside with the phone to my ear. Three sentences and the phone went dead as I shifted and took off to Jared's home. The moment I made it inside I was confused and astounded at what the fuck was going on. There standing in front of Jared trying to hold Paul off was Kim with a 12-guage shotgun pointed directly at Paul. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped shakily as she turned to me. Relief welled through her as I pulled her back behind me. "Everyone! Just calm down we'll figure this mess out!" I ordered as the boys both went still.

"Fuck you, Uley. All high and Mighty thinkin' you're the best when you're nothing but a stand in for the fucking Baby Alpha. Get off your fuckin' high horse and deal with me like a man!" Paul gritted out.

"What? You think just cause Anna left and the fact that I married Bells gives you any fuckin' right to beat on a fucking woman? A woman who has loved you for so fucking long that I thought she was insane for doing so? Come at me then!"


	21. A Late Night Visitor (full one-shot)

Title: A Late Night Visitor

Genre: Angst

Rating: M

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Prompt: Both

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I heard the banging on the door that awoke me the first time. I grumbled, but moved faster to closed door. I opened the door to find a bloodied Rachel on the floor of my front porch. I glanced around and saw no one else there. I scooped her up and rushed her to the couch. _What in the Sam hill is going on?_ I wondered as I looked over her face. Blood was caked on from her nose and smeared all over. I pulled her hair all the way back and saw the bruises had started to form on her perfect caramel colored skin.

"Rach?" I called her name, only to get a grunt of pain in response. I panicked and grabbed my phone. One call and it was then I had the whole story pouring into my ear by a freaked out Kim.

"What do you mean he went crazy?" I asked and she cried about how Paul just went nuts and beat the ever loving fuck out of Rachel. Jake was not going to be happy about this. Two seconds later and another knock was heard. I didn't bother to move as I washed the blood off of Rachel's face. In stormed my little wife looking awfully pissed off.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, Sam. I will rip his fucking balls off and kill him where he fucking stands." She growled deeply. I moved to her side and calmed her with a kiss to my mark.

"Bells, you need to calm down. You being pissed off isn't going to help her any right now. I have to go find Paul." I said and she nodded.

"Call Jake and tell him to hightail it over here. He's in Port Angeles with Cassie. They need to get back now." She ordered and I nodded as I took off outside with the phone to my ear. Three sentences and the phone went dead as I jumped in the truck and took off to Jared's home. The moment I made it inside I was confused and astounded at what the fuck was going on. There standing in front of Jared trying to hold Paul off was Kim with a 12-guage shotgun pointed directly at Paul. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped shakily as she turned to me. Relief welled through her as I pulled her back behind me. "Everyone! Just calm down we'll figure this mess out!" I ordered as the boys both went still.

"Fuck you, Uley. All high and Mighty thinkin' you're the best when you're nothing but a stand in for the fucking Baby Alpha. Get off your fuckin' high horse and deal with me like a man!" Paul gritted out.

"What? You think just cause Anna left and the fact that I married Bells gives you any fuckin' right to beat on a fucking woman? A woman who has loved you for so fucking long that I thought she was insane for doing so? Come at me then!" I yelled as Paul turned and jumped at me. I caught him by the throat and held him high off the ground, with every word I said I squeezed a little harder. "If you think for one fucking minute that I would even take shit from you then you're crazier than I fucking thought in the first place. Just because you couldn't get your own way, you let this shit bubble up and hit Jake's sister? A woman you claimed to love and married? Fuck you, Lahote! Thinkin' you're all big and bad and everyone should fuckin' cower in front of you. You ain't shit, just like that good for nothing father of yours. You always said you didn't want to be like him, well congratulations, you have just become him! You stupid motherfucker. Leave this reservation and don't you dare show your fuckin' face here ever again! If I see you, I'm going to let Kim blow your fucking all sky fucking high! You got me?"

His eyes had glazed over and he had begun to turn purple. "Got it." He rasped out to me. I opened my hand and watched him drop to the floor as he coughed to catch his breath.

"Get your shit and get the hell off of the rez now!" I gritted out to him. He jumped up and took off in a run. I hoped for the last time.

**Six years later**

I cracked my neck as I stood up from the bed. I looked down to see my two year old, Langdon, and my three year old, Charlie, were curled up next to their mother. I smiled as I heard little feet running down the hall. Levi must have been awake. I opened the door and stepped into the hall as the aroma of bacon and other breakfast foods hit my nose. I inhaled deeply and smiled. Rachel must be awake too. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to see Rachel singing to her five year old as he handed her another piece of bacon to throw into the pan.

"Morning you two." I said as I picked Levi up and placed him on the counter.

"Morning Uncle Sam!" He cheered happily as he handed his mother another piece.

"Morning, Sam." She said smiling to me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stole a piece of bacon as my sons came running into the kitchen.

"I mell bacon!" My two year old cried as he rushed up to grab hold of Rachel's leg.

"Here, one a piece. Since your daddy already stole one." Rachel said laughing as I smiled. My little wife came padding into the room and Rach held out another piece so my wife could take it.

"Mmm…bacon!" Bella moaned and I laughed. "Where's Brady, Rach?"

"Went to work. Dropped us off here." She said laughing as the three boys wrestled on the floor over a piece of bacon.

"They act like you, Jared and Jake used to over food." Bella pointed out and I agreed. They sure did.

"Mama, why'd daddy have to go to work?" Levi asked as Lang and Lee looked up to Rachel.

"He just had to baby. He's gotta make that money so we can buy food. Otherwise we'd be eating at Aunty Bella's and Uncle Sam's more often than we do." Rachel said giving us a wink.

"Well, tell daddy to quit working, that we can just live here." Levi said in his infinite wisdom.

"Why aren't you at work?" Bella asked me and I shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." I said smirking.

"What the hell?" Bella said as three "Omm's" were sounded out. "I mean, what the heck, Sam?"

"Today's a holiday. I told Brady yesterday. I guess he just forgot." I said as they all started laughing.

"Thanks a lot Uley." Came a deep voice from behind us. I turned to see Brady standing there smiling.

"Sorry, bro. Couldn't be helped." I said laughing as Brady made his way to his wife.

"Daddy!" Levi yelled and I smiled. It took a while, but I think everything fell into place. Now…I was just worried for when Levi found out who his real father was.

**Dun…Dun…Dun…**

**The End**

**(hee-hee)**


	22. A Late Night visitor pt2 (Drabble)

Title: A late night Visitor pt. 2

Genre: Angst

Rating: M

Words: 500

Pairing: None, (Rachel, Levi, Brady)

Prompt: Both

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Why couldn't he just play along? Was it so hard to just tell our son that 'yes, I am your dad."? He had to tell him that he wasn't his biological father? He just had to tell him? I mean honestly I didn't want my son to have to go through all this shit. Plus, I didn't want to relive it. I should have listen to Bells and just told him before…maybe then he would leave it alone. After sixteen years, my ear husband decides that now is the right time to tell our son that he wasn't of his blood. Why? That's a hard one. My son has a genetic defect from the paternal cells that ran deep from Paul's side. I understand the interest my son has in his biological father, but still…I would hate to see the sadness that I know is about to hit him.

"Mom?" My baby boy's voice broke me out of the death glare my husband was receiving from me. "Is it true?"

Oh, how those words just kill me. I knew how much he wanted to know and I have not ever lied to him, nor will I lie about this. "Yes, baby, it's true. I know saying 'I'm sorry' right now will only make it worse. Do you want the whole truth?" I asked holding a very deep breath.

"Please?" He asked quietly, his head bowed and his eyes crushed shut.

"I met your biological father, Paul Lahote, when I was seventeen. I thought we were happy, but I guess he wasn't. his ex-girlfriend, Anna Novie, had left him for the same reasons I had. The only person your biological father was close to was your Auntie Bella. That was only because she is his sister. Well, he was fine when Anna left, but after your father and I got together a year later, our Auntie Bells married your Uncle Sam. Your father didn't like that too much, but your Uncle Sam treated her right and he worshipped the ground your Auntie walked on. You would think Paul would've been happy and he acted that way in front of the others, but deep down he really didn't. We thought he was happy with the way things had turned out, but we were wrong. We were all wrong." I took a deep breath as Brady held onto my hand tightly. "It started off simple. Light smacks across the face, but after a while the hits were harder. I hid it from everyone. Everyone, that is, except your Auntie Bella. She saw through it all. She'd lived through it. She knew what he was capable of. She even told me once, before I even got with him, but like a fool, I followed him."

Brady rubbed my back slowly as I took deep even breaths. "Anyway, when your DAD, Brady, started to hang around, I had come to the realization that a true relationship should be like your Aunts and Uncles'.


	23. A Late Night Visitor pt2(Full one-shot)

Title: A late night Visitor pt. 2

Genre: Angst

Rating: M

Words: 500

No Pairing, but (Rachel, Levi, Brady, Bella)

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Why couldn't he just play along? Was it so hard to just tell our son that 'yes, I am your dad."? He had to tell him that he wasn't his biological father? He just had to tell him? I mean honestly I didn't want my son to have to go through all this shit. Plus, I didn't want to relive it. I should have listen to Bells and just told him before…maybe then he would leave it alone. After sixteen years, my ear husband decides that now is the right time to tell our son that he wasn't of his blood. Why? That's a hard one. My son has a genetic defect from the paternal cells that ran deep from Paul's side. I understand the interest my son has in his biological father, but still…I would hate to see the sadness that I know is about to hit him.

"Mom?" My baby boy's voice broke me out of the death glare my husband was receiving from me. "Is it true?"

Oh, how those words just kill me. I knew how much he wanted to know and I have not ever lied to him, nor will I lie about this. "Yes, baby, it's true. I know saying 'I'm sorry' right now will only make it worse. Do you want the whole truth?" I asked holding a very deep breath.

"Please?" He asked quietly, his head bowed and his eyes crushed shut.

"I met your biological father, Paul Lahote, when I was seventeen. I thought we were happy, but I guess he wasn't. his ex-girlfriend, Anna Novie, had left him for the same reasons I had. The only person your biological father was close to was your Auntie Bella. That was only because she is his sister. Well, he was fine when Anna left, but after your father and I got together a year later, our Auntie Bells married your Uncle Sam. Your father didn't like that too much, but your Uncle Sam treated her right and he worshipped the ground your Auntie walked on. You would think Paul would've been happy and he acted that way in front of the others, but deep down he really didn't. We thought he was happy with the way things had turned out, but we were wrong. We were all wrong." I took a deep breath as Brady held onto my hand tightly. "It started off simple. Light smacks across the face, but after a while the hits were harder. I hid it from everyone. Everyone, that is, except your Auntie Bella. She saw through it all. She'd lived through it. She knew what he was capable of. She even told me once, before I even got with him, but like a fool, I followed him."

Brady rubbed my back slowly as I took deep even breaths. "Anyway, when your DAD, Brady, started to hang around, I had come to the realization that a true relationship should be like your Aunts and Uncles'. After three years of abuse, I was ready to call it quits and leave him. I had found, the night he left for good, at your Uncle Jared's house. He had been going there a lot. Anyway, I took off over there and confronted him. Jared stopped him from hitting me, after I had already taken enough hits, and Collin dragged me to Uncle Sam's house. He knocked on the door and went back to help Jared with Paul. Uncle Sam patched me up and Aunt Bella sat with me while your Uncle Sam ran him off the rez. I understand that if you want to see him, then you have a right to, but I will not go near him. He did this to me when I was pregnant with you." I finished look up to my son. He had tears in his eyes and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, mama, I'm sorry you had to go through it. He's a bad man. I just know it." He said crying as I pulled him into my arms. Brady's strong arms wrapped around us and I cried with my son.

"No matter what happens…I love you both." Brady whispered to us as we continued to cry.

**Two Days Later**

I was awoken from a pounding on my door and a woman screaming my name. I jumped up and ran to the door. The moment I opened it Bella rushed inside and slammed it shut. "Where's Brady?" Bella asked panicked.

"At work with Sam." I said trying to calm her down.

"We gotta go. Now. The boys are with Joshua and Billy. They'll be fine. We have to leave now!" She said as she kept looking around. "Get some shoes. We gotta go."

I jumped to it as I rushed, although I don't know why. I pulled on my slip-ons and ran back to her. She opened the door and ran to the truck. She unlocked the doors and soon enough we were headed down the road for the construction yard. The truck came to a stop and Bella hollered for Sam and Brady. I kept looking her over.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when they get here." She said hurriedly. I had never seen her so frazzled before.

Jared came running along with Sam and Brady. "What's wrong, honey?" Sam asked as she jumped into his arms.

"He's back." She said as turned to face me. Her face had gone pale as a ghost. I was being pulled forward and pushed behind Sam and Brady. I peeked between the guys and saw a sight that burned me.

There standing at his 6'4" was my ex-fiancee, Paul.

"I have no rights to a son I never knew existed, huh?" His deep voice made me shiver in fear. "Rachel? Where is my son?"

"He's not yours, Lahote! He's mine!" Brady thundered.

"He's of my blood. So that means, Fuller, I have claim." He chuckled evilly.

"That means dick! I raised him. He's mine!" Brady sneered at him.

"We'll see about that. Soon, oh so soon, he will be with me." Paul boasted.

"You want to finish what we started, Lahote?" Sam intervened as Bella's eyes grew huge.

"Oh, what's the matter, Fuller, gotta have the boss man fight for you?" Paul goaded Brady.

"If you don't leave Paul, I will kill you my damn self!" Bella said loudly.

"Bells, don't think it wise to challenge me, little sister! Besides when I get my son, you're going too!" He said as Bella scoffed.

"I'm not scared of you, Paul! I never was! I was scared of what you had become! You are just like him! Just like Dad! No wonder Mom ran off when she did! I should've gone with her! I don't hate you! I hate what you've become! I never wanted anything to do with you after you did what you did to me, but because you were my brother I had an obligation to be around you! Never again, Paul. I won't go through it again!" Bella said standing up straight.

"Fine then!" He growled as I pulled out the .380 caliber pistol that my husband had bought for me, the very same one I never left the house without. I moved in front of my husband and looked Paul dead in the eye.

"You will not touch my family or take another step." I said as Bella stood up beside me. "You will turn around and forget you ever came here!"

"I will not! I will have my day!" He taunted.

"You will or I will put a bullet through that thick ass head of yours!" I yelled.

"You gonna shoot me, Rach?" He asked lowering his voice. "You can't shoot me, Rachel. You don't have the balls to do it, Bitch!" He kept taking steps forward teasing me.

"Watch me, Bitch!" I said before all my lessons hit me and I squeezed the trigger. The loud sound of the shot jolted me and I dropped the gun. There, lying in a pool of blood, was the man that had raped me constantly and battered me almost beyond repair. I fell to my knees as Bella walked slowly toward the body. I watched as she knelt next to the body and ran her hand through his hair. Her tears were leaking down her face. She looked to me and smiled sadly. I knew this was killing her. I had known that it would, but I also knew I had to stop him.

"You did what you had to, Rach. I don't blame you. I couldn't have been that brave." She said as Sam pulled her back to sit by him.

"Jared, call the police and tell them what happened." Sam said as Jared nodded.

I turned to Brady as he pulled me to sit in his lap. I let out the first sob and couldn't stop. I heard Bells wailing in the background and cried harder. I had taken her brother from her.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't stop crying as I knelt next to my brother. I picked up his lifeless, still warm, hand and squeezed it. I loved him. No matter how he was or what he did, he was the only family I had left. Now, he was gone and I was alone. No, not alone, I had my family here, but it wasn't the same. My mom was gone, my dad died and now my brother was killed. Not that my father was a good man, but he was still my father. My brother, my Paulie, if only he could have thought this through. I cried for all those he hurt and for the way he was hurting himself. I knew if he had tried, he could have been happy here. But he didn't try, he didn't care. I knew this…I knew it all. It didn't make it hurt less.

**Six Months Later**

Here I sit in front of the headstone I had bought for my brother. Rachel, bless her, understood why I had cared. The guys, not so much, but to each his own. Six months and I sit here telling my brother of his son.

"Auntie Bella?" Came the newly deep baritone of my nephew. I felt the deep, gut wrenching sob trying to crawl up as memories of my brother came over me. A flash of that cheeky smile he would give me before we would get into trouble.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked shakily.

"What was he like?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"He wasn't always like how your mom remembers him. He had good in him. I think he just lost his way after all he had been through. After all we had been through. He didn't know how to deal with loss very well. Our mother left when we were young, so he assumed it would always be us against the world. He called me once, when you were four, he asked how you were and if you needed anything. I told him no and that you didn't know about him. He said that was probably a good thing. He seemed like he had straightened up and who knows, maybe he had. I don't know how he knew about you, but he did. I had decided that I wouldn't say anything more about you and he accepted it. We talked and it had seemed like I had gotten my brother back. Before I knew it I was laughing and carrying on with him. About two weeks before he got here he called. I told him that now wasn't really a good time to talk; your dad was gearing up to tell you the truth. I didn't tell him that, but he sounded distraught. So he spoke a little and that was that. That day that it happened, I was at the house cleaning up and getting ready to pick you up from Josh's house. I got a strange call. It was Paul. He sounded different and I knew what he was going to do. So I ran to get your mom safe. Everything that happened was different and in slow motion. He had this look in his eye that most would never noticed unless you were looking for it and you knew him as well as I did. He came here to provoke her. He came to die, sweetie. He knew that he wasn't in a good place. I was going to tell her to stop, but he kept moving forward. He just wanted to die at home. His things has been shipped to my address, so when I got the paperwork, I broke. My brother had a disease in the brain. He knew he was dying and he wanted to be home. He just wanted to be home. He left me a letter. One that explains everything. No one has seen it, per his instructions, but he left one for you too. I was supposed to wait until you were eighteen, but I think you're mature enough to understand his reasoning." I said as he nodded to me quietly.

I pulled out the letter and handed it to him. I got up and patted his head. "I need to head on home sweetie. Have a quick chat and read the letter, but remember no one is supposed to know." I said as he smiled up to me.

**Levi's POV**

What my Aunt said was semi proof enough of what I had been thinking. My father was more than what met the eye. I opened the letter shakily and took a deep breath before I read it aloud.

_Dear Levi,_

_If you're reading this than that means your aunt has told you about who I was before everything went haywire in my life. I had hoped that if I had a son one day he would be like you and I am glad that Brady has raised you right. It also means that I'm sure your Aunt has given you this before your eighteenth birthday._

_If not, then that's a new one. Anyway my son. I have a few things to tell you. When I first met your mother I was not in my right frame of mind. That doesn't excuse any of the bad things I had done to her and I know she'd never forgive me. I understand that you may not forgive me. Which is understandable. I can live with that. _

_There are dark things in my past that I have recently come to terms with. I am dying of a disease and for the life of me I don't know how to say it or spell it, so forgive me on that one. I know my dear sister has probably told you what I had intended to do all along. Tell your mother I'm sorry, even I know that an apology from me seems so far-fetched, but I am honestly and truly sorry. I'm sorry I never got to see you grow up or play ball. I'm sorry for a lot of things, but what I'm not sorry for is leaving when I did. I know you may not honestly and truly understand it, but I'm glad you were raised by Brady. I would have been a bad role model for you like my father was for me. The things I did to Bella and Rachel and Anna are things I can't begin to come to terms with. I never raped your Aunt. Let's get that clear right now. I did hit her though and for me to hit the one person that had always stood beside me was heartbreaking. I love my sister, even to this day and beyond the rest of my life. I was grateful when she sent me a photo of you when you were born. I had told her that I wanted to see what you looked like. I know that words can never truly express the sadness that I have felt or how sorry I am for the pain I had caused others, but it will have to do. _

_My death is something I need to happen. It will help your mother heal and my sister to come to terms with her past as well. Her marrying Sam was the happiest day of my life. I was glad she got away from me when she did. If not, then I suppose you wouldn't be reading this letter she gave you. _

_Your Aunt and Mom are brave and I am grateful that you had them both in your life. I'm going to go now, I need to rest. I love you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do. I have loved you since had found out about you. By the way, I had known about you since your Dad called me one night and told me. I told him congratulations. I was in rehab at the time. I told him to take care of you and be safe._

_Now I am telling you this. I love you and Be happy._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_Paul Levi Lahote_

I stared at the words. She had named me after him. I hated the man that he was, but the man he became seemed different from the stories I had been told. I felt the tears leak from my face and felt a hand on my neck. I looked up to see my dad standing there smiling sadly to me.

"He was my friend at one point in time, son. He was good man, but sometimes he had a raw edge to him. I'm glad he came to terms with everything, even if it was at the end." He said and I nodded. He sat down with me and held me.

"I love you, dad." I said quietly and my dad nodded against my head.

"I love you too, son." He said as I cried harder. I placed my hand on the gravestone and cried.


	24. One Last Piece

Title: One Last Piece

Genre: I'm not sure…

Rating: T

Words: 501

Pairing: No Pairing, (Jared/Bella partners, no romance)

Prompt: Imagine Dragons - Warriors

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

My eyes followed them as they walked away from Jacob's house. They all had their heads down as the procession went on before them. Billy's passing was hard on everyone. None of them had any clue as to why I had shut myself into my home. My eyes stayed glued to the wall before me after I closed my curtain. I had many people begging me to remove myself from my home, but it wouldn't be. I had to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

They would laugh as I did what I had to as a youngling, but now I will be the one laughing when I figure out this mystery. I loved Billy, but I would not turn away from this for some simple funeral. I said my goodbyes and he wouldn't care if I came or not. He told me as such. My work was all that mattered; he even knew that my work would come first.

I sat in my computer chair and reclined as I munched on a sandwich and continued to work. I moved my hand to rub my tired eyes and sighed. This formula, if it worked, then I wouldn't have to worry about vampires any longer. There was only one missing element and I had no idea how to get a hold of it. The boys could help, but I couldn't involve them in this. It wouldn't be right. I stood up and stretched as I moved back to my board and erased the last formula. It was good think I had an eidetic memory, otherwise I'm sure I'd be screwed. I moved the ring on my middle finger round and round. I was missing something. I looked to my ring and pulled it off of my finger. I held it up in the light and something hit me hard. This was a gift from Billy on my twenty-third birthday. A titanium ring with the inscription that meant the world to me: _Bella, remember what's important._ "Billy, you're a genius!" I exclaimed as I hurried to remember my formulas.

This had to work. I just knew it had to work. I started out on another similar formula and smiled as I kept going. This was it. That's what it was missing. Titanium, the one metal that could penetrate a vampire's skin. How did I forget that? This was the last piece. Now to test it…How would I be able to procure some venom and a few vampire body parts? I wondered as I turned to the man that was asleep on the cot in the room. "Jared!" I exclaimed as he jumped up quickly.

"What?" He asked looking around wildly. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing is wrong, per say. Just something that needs to be done, but discretely." I said as his eyes turned to the formula on the white board and smiled widely.

"You did it?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's time to go hunting, Jared." I said smiling.


	25. Accident or Fate

_Title: Accident or Fate?_

_Genre: Fluff_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing : David/Abby_

_Word Count: 500_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

It's amazing the things we see. Either by accident or by fate. A broken mirror. All this started out with a broken mirror and twenty-two cents. Abby smirked as she shook her head at the place she called home. This dump was the last of her savings and she honestly felt good about herself. She couldn't wait to try this again. One smile was all she had left and she smirked it up. There, lying next to the broken mirror was the man that had been deemed worthy enough to have her. And, in his defense, rightfully so. He had twenty-two cents on him and that was all. She and he were idiots, they both knew it, but it was this idiotic behavior that sent them both head over hills.

A shower and a long smoke afterward had her smiling to herself once more. This man had came barging into her life after so many misses, that she honestly thought she'd give up. After all, who would love a woman that had no money to her name and a fucked up looking apartment such as this? David Ellington was just that man. A small town man that decided to try his luck in the worst place imaginable, The slums of Atlantic City, New Jersey. She, a native of the city, knew her way around and how to get by with just a little. He, on the other hand, had found himself on the wrong side of town and ended up in her apartment with a concussion and a severe hangover.

She exhaled the smoke and turned to see that he was waking up.

"Morning, Hotstuff." She said giving him a wink.

"Morning, Suga." He said letting his southern accent come full out. She felt her bottoms start to dampen a bit.

"What do you say to us getting out of here for the day?" She asked and he nodded his consent.

"Let me change and then we can go." He said and took off to the bathroom.

If she had known this was to be her life, she still wouldn't have done anything different. This man had changed everything she thought was possible and he did so without knowing. His sweet and southern ways was what had her helping him in the first place. He challenged all that she knew and all that she was.

David let the feeling of the fabric against his skin ground him into this new reality. He loved this woman whole heartedly. He knew his did the first time he had laid eyes on her. She had cared for him when he was but a stranger. He knew this would be the mother of his children. He just knew.

David moved out into the room and looked to the mess around them. "We've gotta be more careful." He said sighing.

"I know, but look at it this way. Soon, we won't be here and then we won't have to worry about it." She said smiling.


	26. Strength

Title: Strength

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: M

Words: 500

Pairing: Sam/Emily

Prompt: Picture of woods

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I sat by the tree desperately trying to catch my breath. I could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs behind me. I knew I had to run as fast as I could. I could have sworn that this was all my imagination…but can your imagination kill you? Imagination…what a laughable concept, honestly. In which you are given the keys to another world, the supernatural world, which brings forth the creative process of your brain; or has you to the point of knowingly giving up your entire existence. It's given up to either death or immortality. Most of us have been given two choices in a lifetime…we choose how to spend those remaining days on this earth. Idly driven by the carriage that one day someone will save you, but, also, knowing that you will one day hold your life in your own hands.

A blur of images raced through my mind as I had sought shelter from one of these very creatures. How could you explain the quickness, sheer strength, or intoxicating beauty of such a magnificent-looking creature? Who's only purpose in life is to help humanity? Unless, they have a vendetta against you? One word that came to mind…insanity. I was truly insane for ever allowing my heart to go to one of these things.

It wasn't in my nature to let these things get the better of me. The past months had shown me that what I really thought was completely wrong. My brain came up with the scenarios and I heard a snap beside me. I closed my eyes and felt the heavy breaths beside my head. The cold nose rubbing against my neck. I never wanted to be dead faster. Why is he prolonging this? Soon enough, I heard the sound of a zipper. I sat still and slowly opened my eyes. The trees in front of me looked like a mystical place that had me mesmerized. I dared not to look at my new captor.

"Why run, Emily?" Asked the deep voice of my used to be fiancée.

"I don't belong here. I wish to return home." I said as my strong voice started to shake.

"You belong here, with me." He growled and I felt his rough and calloused hand take hold of my shoulder.

I swallowed thickly and felt my determination skyrocket. "No, I don't belong here. This is not my life, Sam."

"It is your life. You are mine. You will be mine or you will die." He growled as he grabbed my neck roughly and hoisted me up to stand before him. I would not look into his eyes. I knew better now.

"Then kill me, if you can." I challenged as I heard a gasp come from behind him. I turned to see Leah looking pissed off at the man. Although now looking back, a hazy fog swirled in my memories of my life. If I was to die today; at least I had known what true imagination was.


	27. The Truth

**Title:** The Truth  
**Genre:** Revenge  
**Rating:** M (Language and a bit of violence  
**Pairing:** Claire(older AU)/Quil  
**Words:** 589( Sorry It wouldn't stop)  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The Truth? I'm not sure even I could handle the truth of this sick and depraved man's way of loving. It's the hardest thing I had ever done and I knew it would come at a cost. How was I to turn this man away after being together for almost ten year, you wonder? I'll tell you. This man that has been in love with me since we were toddlers is the very man that I hate. Was it my fault that I had to be arranged to be married to him? No, but it was my own personal hell. His words cut me deep every time we spoke to one another. His friends? They laughed.

I cried for my lost youth; I cried for all of my missed opportunities. How had I missed all the signs? How had I been too stuck under his influence that I hadn't noticed His depravities? The constant need to drink, or fuck anything that moves?

My heart broke each and every fuckin' time. Now here I sit alone in my home waitin on him to come home from one of his many whores. Tonight's flavor? Isabella Fucking Swan. She's been passed around the pack more times than I could fucking count. But it's fine. It will be known that this will be the last time he will ever fucking see me. I have a plan. A plan that I have been thinking on in the last five years. I'll bet your wondering why it's taken me this long to enact this plan. I'll tell you. I have him in a false sense of security and if he think I'll be here to take his shit when he gets here, no. I will be waiting of course…but my back up is waiting on the dog to get home.

I heard the door open and laughing. God, He brought her here.

"Oh, Quil, don't be like that." She giggled and I bristled. I didn't want the dumb fuck anymore…she could have him. I was ready to leave…I was still young and I had no kids…so the joke was on this dumbass and his bitch.

"Come on, Bells." I heard him say huskily and I pushed back my urge to gag.

They came around the corner and saw me. He looked ridiculous with his eyes wide. She looked scared. I smirked. "Bella, I think it's about time for you to go home." I said and she nodded quickly and ran out the door.

He scowled at me. "What the fuck Claire?!" He yelled. I smiled widely.

"Turn around." I said as he did just that.

The bat came down on his leg and he cried out. There stood my big brothers Sam and Paul. "Did you think you could cheat on our sister and get away with it Ateara?" Paul sneered at the boy on the ground.

"You really are a dumbass if you thought we'd let this go." Sam said as he swung the bat in his hands and smashed Quil's Ankle.

"Guys." I said loudly and I walked over to Quil and sat down my suitcase. I bent down so I was face to face with him. "While you enjoyed your whores…I wanted to tell you one thing before I left."

"What's that?" He glared at me as he asked.

"Fuck you, Ateara, I was worth it." I straightened picked up my suitcase and walked out the door as his wails became louder. I told my brothers they could do what they wanted.


	28. The Slave

**Title:** The Slave  
**Genre:** I'm not sure…  
**Rating:** M (human trafficking)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Bella  
**Words:** 501  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I followed her down the hall of the dark and dingy space. His eyes searched everywhere they could to find a sign of peace. No such luck. He knew he wouldn't. The collar around his neck made sure he followed with precision. He knew someone watched as he was dragged like a dog on a leash, yet he couldn't for the life of him, figure out where they were going. It was as if his whole vision had blacked out. The sounds of her heels clicked down the cement hall as he padded along.

For the first time in his life, he was scared shitless of his fate. He'd never been somewhere like this. He'd never been in this type of hallway. The wetness of the floor made it slick and he had a hard time walking. How had this woman not slipped? As he pondered his surroundings he felt the leash go slack and stopped in obedience.

"Good dog. Now I want you to walk straight and stop when I call out." Her voice still the sultry and sweet pain that he had heard when she first found him in the bar. "No words, my dear, just walk."

He did as she said and walked. He wasn't sure how far he had walked until her voice echoed off the walls loudly. "Stop, pet."

The moment he did his eyes caught the glistening end of a cherry from a cigarette. He could smell the smoke and tobacco and resisted the urge to retch. A spotlight overhead hummed to life and he clenched his eyes shut to the harshness. Where in the hell was he?

"Two million." A Russian female voice broke the silence.

"I'd say, three." An Asian accent said.

"That's four, to me." A French voice said.

"My benefactor asked for four." An English accent said.

"What's going on here?" I asked suddenly.

The woman came out and smiled at me sadly. It was in that moment that he truly looked at her, he realized he didn't really want to know the truth at all.

"Highest bidder?" She asked looking around at all the booths. He looked around and shuddered. He was being auctioned off.

"That would be me. Ten Million, cash." Came a familiar voice.

"Sold, Mademoiselle Swan." The woman said as his leash was handed to someone. Before he was truly gone the woman spoke in his ear. "Good luck."

He followed where he was being pulled. He hadn't noticed anything too strange until he was in the booth with Mademoiselle Swan. She stood up and turned to him. She waved off the men and closed the door. She pressed the intercom to mute. He was astounded.

"Bella?" He asked confused.

"Oh, Sammy, everyone's been so damn worried about you." She cried as she jumped into his arms.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked as he hugged her tightly.

"You were taken over six months ago. Do you not remember?" She asked as he shook his head.


	29. Are You Thankful?

Title: Are you Thankful?

Genre: Revenge

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Pack/Bella(no pairings)

Prompt: Thankful

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

My eyes bore down into the once thought beautiful topaz eyes of my former love. I smirked evilly as I walked over to my best friend's wolf form. The black fur was soft and I chuckled as I heard a plead drop from his mouth.

"Bella, please, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." He cried as I flicked my wrist and one of the wolves pulled harder, almost severing the limb.

"Shut up, Edward. You can cry all you want, but you see my friend here would so very much like to kill you. Be _thankful_ I have _some_ mercy in me, to help ease his suffering." I said as I started to caress the soft black fur of the growling wolf beside me.

"Your little stunt cost me one of my closest friends. You're lucky if we do kill you. You see, my dear sweet Emily is gone, and it's all because of your foolish and selfish actions Edward. Even after all this time, you only see what you want to. How none of what happened was your fault. This damn leech destroyed our home; killed one of my best friends and all for what? To teach YOU a lesson? Doesn't really work when said person that needs the lesson doesn't really care for human life, now does it?" I asked as Sam snarled at the mention of Emily's name. In reality, Em was just laid up in the house making Brady her house slave so she could get some rest. Her broken leg from the damn leech was enough to send us into action.

"I'll kill her myself. Just let me go so I can do it." He begged of me and I snorted.

"If you really think you're better than us, Edward, prove it." I said in a flat voice. "You, boy, are better than nobody. Just because you have a power doesn't mean shit. These boys still caught you, by just using instinct alone. It was an easy thing to do. I told them to just react, no thinking involved in that is there?"

I looked up to the boys and whistled. At the same time, Paul, who had Edwards right arm; Jared, who had his left arm; Quil, who had the right leg; and Embry, who had the left leg pulled as hard as they could. The screeching sound of metal had me giggling as I ran my hand through Sam's fur.

"Now for your crimes against MY family, Leech. We give you a sentence that is beyond death. One that you will live with and, hopefully, will drive you crazy in your own grief. I have one more thing to say to you, Asshole." I said giddily.

"What's that?" He inquired from his spot on the ground.

"YOUR family, are all dead." I stage whispered as I had my hand up to my mouth.

"Nooo! You evil bitch!" He yelled out to me. I nodded to Sam, he knew what to do.


	30. Are You Ready?

**Title:** **Are You Ready?**

**Fandom: TwiW**

**Characters/Pairing: Bella, Wolfpack**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: horror?**

**Prompt: hooded figures**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Isn't it funny how life has these little quirks? The quirks that pull you in and when you're at your most vulnerable, it shows the teeth. The sharp teeth that could eat you up and tear your flesh to pieces. Strips caught between the jaws and chewed until nothing is left.

That's how I felt everyday living in this hell hole called Forks. That was until I met a certain man. A man that seemed more than a mere male of my time. He seemed older and the people he surrounded himself with was anything but normal. It amazed me how people flocked to him as if he were the messiah.

The moment he spoke to me I shuddered in pleasure from the deep rumble. It shook me to my core and I wondered if he could pull anything else pleasurable from my lips.

That was six months ago.

Here I sit in the woods trying to calm my beating frantic heart. I know I'm in trouble when he finds out that I'm not in my cage, but I refuse to become this sacrifice he deems worthy of giving to his Ancestor Taha Aki. I will not let it happen. It will not work for me.

This was not how I wanted my life to end up and I'll be damned if I let them use my life force to resurrect an ancient Wolf. I turn discretely to see his pack with their robes on. The light rain mixing with the tears of panic that drained from my eyes. I was holding my breath and I felt true fear seep into my entire body. They were catching up to me and I knew it was now or never. It was time to do what I had to do.

I felt my legs burst with energy as I shot off toward the treaty line. Maybe if I could make it across the Cullen's could help me out with my current predicament. I had seen the little one, Alice, on their side just a few minutes ago. I ran as fast as I could and I know I made a mistake when I took a peek back and saw the front runner jump and phase in mid-air.

"Shit!" I say as I kept pushing my feeble human body to move faster than it ever had. I saw her standing there and I reached out for her outreaching hand, before I was jerking backward and into the arms of one of them.

"Bella!" Alice was yelling as her husband was pulling her back toward himself with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry!"

"You're not going anywhere little bird." The Deep caramel covered words were ringing through my ears as I saw something shiny coming toward my throat.

My eyes were widening by the minute as I felt the sharp stroke of the blade glide across my throat, effectively cutting both arteries. I could feel my body being pushed forward as someone was holding a bowl. The darkness came faster than I thought it would. I heard one last comment before the blackness took over.

"You did us a great service, Bella." Sam said huskily in my ear. Blackness.

**A/N: TO THE GUEST THAT TOLD ME OF WHAT HAPPENED…THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THAT.**


	31. The Drums Call

Sam watched as his grandmother dressed in her dress that had been handed down from all the women in her family. This was the yearly celebration in the heat of the late summer in South Dakota. He, himself being half Lakota, had decided to spend a few weeks with his grandmother. This, he knew all too well, was that he was now to follow the powwow circuit with her. She was now at the tender age of 84 and still dancing. "Wakan Tanka works in ways unknown to you, my boy. But you will learn this summer." She said lightly in her all-knowing voice.

He knew better than to argue with her, so he just sucked it up and went along. Little did he know that this trip would be the one to change his whole outlook on life in general.

The old beat up 1989 chevy pick-up rattled along the dirt roads of the reservation, located in the southern part of the state, and picked up the dust along the way. The cloud it created great beyond measure and he wondered what his friends were doing at that moment. Did they miss him or did they just not care enough to call? The sound of drums hit him as he looked up to see cars lined all along the road. Old rusty cars and newer models all lined up and parked on both sides of the road and he looked over to his grandmother as she closed her eyes and nodded to the music that came from the ratty speakers.

"Come Young one, we must'n be late. We'll have to get closer so I don't have that far to walk. I am old, boy." She said in amusement as Sam sighed and chuckled.

"Alright Grandma." Sam responded as he pulled up next to the gat that led to the massive field.

As soon as he parked the truck he was out the other side to help his grandmother out of the car. Two younger boys came up to see them.

"Gramma Ann! You need any help?" The taller of the two asked as Ann smiled at the boys.

"No, I have my grandson here with me today." Ann said as Sam turned to see two guys about his age stared back at him.

"Hey man." The shorter of the two, his regalia consisted of bright neon colors, acknowledged. "Name's Jared and this dude is Paul."

"Sam." Sam answered as he shook both of their hands and turned back to his grandmother. "Gramma you need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. I can make it up to the field. You boys go on ahead." She answered with a wave of her hand.

"I gotta get dressed so I'll be right here if you need me gramma." Sam said as she nodded and took off on up the hill. The boys stayed to chat as they were already ready and to help Sam get his regalia on for the contest.

"Hey boys!" A female voice floated and Paul turned with a smile. Sam had just been pulling his shirt off and his slick pronounced abs stood tall as he pulled the shirt up. The moment he pulled it off was when he heard Paul speak to the girl.

"Hey you! It's been a while." Paul said as she gave the girl a hug. "Looks like it still fits huh?"

"Yeah and I'm thankful for that." She said as she came around him to give Jared a hug, before he eyes had landed on Sam and his six pack of abs. She felt so badly that she wanted to lick her lips in that moment before she turned back to Jared. "How you been Jay?"

"Been good, girl. Oh, hey this is Sam. He's Gramma Ann's grandson." Jared said as Sam looked up to see one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her caramel colored skin shone as she smiled and placed her hand out and shook his.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." She said as he struggled to make his mouth and brain work.

"You too." He said as she nodded. "Well, I'll see you boys out there."

As soon as she was out of earshot Sam turned to the boys. "Who the hell was that?"

Paul and Jared laughed as they looked to Sam's face. "That was the chief's daughter, Bella."

A female hand came up to pull on Sam's ear and he turned to see his cousins Kim and Rachel standing there. "Kim, Rach! Well, damn what's up?" He hugged them both and looked to see Jared and Paul had their mouths agape. He chuckled to himself about payback as he introduced the girls to his new friends.

"Nice to meet you both, but we came to help you get ready, Cuz." Kim said as she turned to Sam and sat him in the chair on the side of the truck.

Both girls set to work on his long jet black hair. The braids they had them in were tighter than any the other two had ever seen and just as flawless. The girls began to bind the hair in leather straps as Sam winced every now and then. The others just watched in amazement as the girls had finished and Sam stood up. He must have been used to them jerking on his hair after so many years Jared concluded in his thoughts.

Soon all five of them made their way to the arena to see Bella dancing in the fancy shawl competition. Sam was captivated and smiled as she came to a conclusion.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft hand on his arm and turned to see that Kim stood beside him. "Go talk to her." She urged as he nodded and smiled.

"Then go talk to him." He replied back with a nod toward Jared. Kim looked to see Paul and Rachel in a staring contest with goofy smiles on their faces. She shrugged and walked over toward Jared. Sam felt satisfied as he made his way over to Bella.

"Hey." He said as she turned to him and a smile lit up her face.

"Hey yourself."

"You looked beautiful out there."

"Thanks, but it's all in a days work." She said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"I've been dancing all my life, I know how much it takes and that's not a hard days work. That's more like months or years of work." He responded.

"True, true. So why did you decide to come over now?"

"To talk and get to know you?" He asked.

"Good answer." She said as they walked around. He looked up to see Kim and Rach in the center of the arena dancing their Jingle dress dances. "So You know them?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins." He said as she nodded her head. Jared and Paul kept their eyes glued to the girls as they danced.

"Amazing huh?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like you boys are up next." She said as Sam looked up to see the grass dancers going into the center. He looked to her and she smiled.

"I'll be waiting right here." She said as she sat on the lawn chair she had been standing by.

Sam took off to the arena and he waited for the count as the feeling of the drums lulled him to a new plane where nothing mattered but the beating of the drum and his feet flowed. He felt himself move, but knew that he had no control. It was a feeling of complete bliss when he danced and he knew this time was no different. This was his home. This was who he was and what he was. He was a man. It was the fact that he was a man that truly believed in the life he had been given. For him, it was the drums that called him home and he knew that it was only because of the drums that he had met this girl. He would be forever thankful for the fresh start that had been granted to him. Wakan Tanka indeed did work in unknown ways.


	32. A Frozen Chill

**Title:** A Frozen Chill

**Fandom: **TwiW

**Characters/Pairing:** Paul/OC, OC/Collin

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst? Maybe?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The cold and unhappy morning swept in like any other day. It was the first frost and Shadow knew she would have to run before her hiding spot was found out. The fact that she was hiding in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the reservation added to her urgency to leave the damned place that called to her; and by consequence the very man that sent a shiver down her spine, but not in a good way.

She spied through the frost that lied in wait on the window beside her. She knew this would be her only chance to be free from him, and anyone else be damned she was going to take it.

Two of the strongest of her friends already failed at trying to escape from the beasts that roamed here, but she was damn well going to try. She'd make sure she didn't go down without a fight.

She would never submit willingly and that fact was ingrained in her very DNA. Her heart quickened at the sound of footfalls close to the house she was currently trying to hide in. She knew it wouldn't deter them for long. Yet she had to try.

"Shadow." A soft melodic purr called out. "Why do you hide from me? Why do you insist on these games? Have I not provided enough reason for you T do as your told? You belong to me! That fact will never change! You will forever belong to me. You can't fight fate, Baby Girl. You can try to run all you like, but it will never make me deter from finding what's rightfully mine. Enjoy your freedom, or rather illusion of freedom, for I will have you before the day closes!"

She heard the tale-tell sound of him jogging away. She knew that now was her chance. How had he gone from a sweet boy to this maniac? How was he to be the best thing that was to happen to her? In some semblance of understanding she got why he had turned out that way, but still it did not justify her treatment as nothing more than a breeder.

The wolf side of him was gentle with her, but the man was another entity entirely and it was the man she was afraid of. When Jared and Brady were killed he blamed her, when it was that bitch Bella's fault for wanting the bloodsuckers back in her life. But because she was Jacob's imprint no one could touch her. So it was because of her that Kim, Anya and she suffered. Kim tried to leave with Anya only to be caught by Sam and Jacob just so they could waste away as the connection dictated. A tear crept down her face as she prayed to the ancestors for help.

A hot hand on her shoulder had a jerk up and a hand flew to her chest in fright. "Paul." She said in a breath.

"Come on. We don't have much time. He'll be back soon." He said Ashe grabbed her arm and shuffled them outside. "I can take you away if you'll let me. The rain will wash away our scent by the time he comes back. We'll be long gone by then."

He turned and started to undress the moment he dropped his shorts he phased and cut any connection to the pack he once called family. His own imprint had been on the brink as his hatred of the leech lover skyrocketed after the death of his best friend and pack brother. She had been adamant that Bella was not to blame, but he saw tue manipulative little cunt for what she was and voiced it loudly and as often as he could.

Everyone seemed so enraptured by the little shit it made him sick to his stomach and after a particular argument his imprint just snapped and he felt nothing to the woman he had devoted himself to for so long.

He trudged back to Shadow and laid down so that she could climb on and as soon as she was secure he shot off as he thought of what life would be like as a free man. The pack that he had in his mouth contained all the money he saved and all that he could get from Sam's safe at the worksite. It was a long shot, but he figured he if he could at least help one person it would help his shattered soul recuperate.

He and Shadow set out and after he made it to his destination just outside of Seattle he let her down and shifted back. He knew she had to be freezing, but they had a little ways to go still. She was shaking, but he couldn't do much for her. She followed him obediently as they made their way toward the town.

After a half an hour of walking they came upon a pickup that looked packed up the hilt over the bed with things he figured they would need. He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors. With the key in the ignition he turned to her in all seriousness and sighed. "This is our ticket out of here. No doubt we'll need to find a place to stop, but I figured if we went east then he won't be able to find us. I'm sorry for all you've had to go through, but this was a necessary precaution."

"It's fine. Collin kept saying something about a traitor in their midst. What exactly was he talking about, Paul?" Shadow asked quietly.

"I figured this would come up." Paul sighed before he reversed the truck and smirked. There was something about his smirk that had her hair standing on end. She didn't even notice the slight click of whatever it was he was holding. "I'm sorry, Shadow, but this is the only way we'll both be free."

She turned toward the window and sighed just as the sound of the gun rang out. She felt nothing as she slumped forward toward the window. A tear fell down his cheek as he turned the barrel to his own mouth and a strangled sob let out. "I'm Sorry, Jay."

The shot hit its target and he felt no more pain or sorrow. He felt nothing.


	33. A Chilling Expose

**_Title: A Chilling Expose_**

**_Author: HokusKaeru49_**

**_Pairing/Characters: Sam/Emily, Bella/Seth, Embry_**

**_Genre: Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Tragedy_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Prompt: I think you know more than you let on._**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**Embry's POV**

Reporters. Oh how I've come to loathe them. Poor Sam, poor Seth ever since Emily and Bella were slaughtered, because that's what it was, there hasn't been a peaceful on the rez.

Since Seth and Sam are wrenched into a drunken stupor to numb any inkling of feeling. The night the girls were killed we caught the scent of their assaulter. We found him in a bar boasting about it to barkeep. It didn't take much to wring the life from him.

So here I sit in the guy's stead to deter the damned reporter that seemed too keen on this story for her own good.

"Mr. Call do you recall what your reaction was to the death of your friends?" The cold and taunting voice would suggest she didn't believe my earlier statement when, in actuality, she should've because that was the truth.

"My sisters' death has been hard on all of us. So I suggest the next time you ask a question at least make it a personal one that would make you sound as if this isn't just a stepping stone for you to move up in your world and that our lives D not matter." I said as the reporters eyes turned shameful. She looked away as she asked a big question.

"What have you heard of wolf sightings in the area?"

"This the North Western part of the US, of course you are going to see wolves." I replied seamlessly.

"I'm asking about the giant mutant wolves that people around town have seen lately." She inquired.

"I've heard of no such thing." I answered honestly, but that's because I've really not heard anything.

"You know, I think you know more than you let on." She quickly replied.

"I don't, but even if I did why would I tell you? What right do you have to know anything about our wolves? It doesn't matter as long as they don't hurt anyone right? So my question is why do you want to know? Maybe to get a great story to boost your terrible ratings? To move up the latter in which its okay to disrupt the natural order of things? No, I'll bet it has to do with you trying to show off for some guy that doesn't even know you exist. If I'm right then please do me a favor and leave. This interview was set up for the sake of our grieving and you've turned it into an interrogation about some word of mouth rumor you heard. This interview is over. Leave.". My voice was hard and she serious looked scared. She couldn't collect herself fast enough to get out of there.

I closed the front door and shook my head. I knew they didn't like the fact that I had taken this interview, but I hoped I'd done the boys proud. I knew they were in no shape to say anything, so I did the best thing I could. I took the interview. I looked to my son and rubbed his little head. The toothy smile he gave me broke my heart. Shayla Uley and Dean Clearwater would never remember their mothers.


	34. Reality

**Title: Reality - TwiW**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Characters/Pairing: Sam/Leah – Sam/Emily; Paul/OC – Paul/Bella; Jared/OC – Jared/Kim**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: ?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Sam sat on the front steps of his porch with his head in his hands contemplating how he was going to tell the one person that really loved him that he couldn't be with her any longer.

His heart aches from the knowledge of knowing that what they had planned could never happen now. He wished upon his very soul that this was a dream and not the reality he knew should be real.

A hand came to pat his back and he looked up to one of his best friends. No words were exchanged as Paul sat down soundly next to him. Both lost in the worlds that resided inside their own minds. Paul himself was in the same boat and Sam knew that they were going through this together. If everything went to shit at least they had each other.

A grunt and a plop sound came from his left and Paul and Sam looked to see Jared with a frown on his face. They knew what his problem was and they sympathized with his choice to end his relationship with the girl he had been seeing as of late.

So the three of them sat in complete silence for hours as they tried to figure out how they were really going to nit break the hearts of the girls that had been their loves.

Sam felt his heart break at the thought of hurting her but he knew he had to do it. Leading her on any longer was not an option. This decision would break him just as much as it would her, but he knew he had to do it, because if he was to imprint, no matter how much the thought repulsed him, he knew it was an option. It would only hurt her more.

The lowing sun had reached its peak before the sky had started its descent into the darkness of the night. He let out a low sigh before the other two looked to him. "It has to be done." He said after a while of more silence and the other two nodded.

"I know." Paul agreed as he stood and popped the bones along his back before he turned to his friends that still sat there.

"Yeah." Jared said, his voice solemn, his normal hyperactive voice was non-existent.

"This shit sucks, but do we really want to hurt them more? I know for a fact I can't do that to Leah." Sam said as Paul nodded.

"Nadia's gonna kill me." Paul said as he nodded.

"No shit. Gina's gonna kick my ass. She might shoot me." Jared sighed out.

"Let's get this over with." Sam said as the three started their long walk down the dirt path that led back to the center of the reservation.

The moment they made it to Nadia's house Paul heard her crying. The voices were louder the closer they got. "It's gonna be okay Nad. I'm sure it's something important. Otherwise I'm sure he would have called." A voice that Paul knew all too well said. Bella. Of course Nadia would call her best friend.

Paul took a deep breath and made his way over to the door and knocked. The sound of shuffling feet made their way to the door. The moment the door opened a pissed off Bella looked up and Paul froze in place. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe. _What the fuck?_ He thought as he felt the pull to her.

The other two noticed the moment and decided to intervene, but Bella spoke up. "Paul Anthony Lahote, where in the blazes of hell have you been?" She growled and Paul felt a shiver travel up his spine.

He shook his head to clear it and then spoke softly. "I need to speak with Nadia, Bells." Paul said as Bella moved out of the way.

"Nad, Paul's here. I'm gonna go, okay?" Bella said as Paul looked to her in a panic. He couldn't just let her go, but he needed to do this without anyone interfering.

"Ok, Bells. I'll call you later." Nadia said as she sniffled and Bella nodded as she took off outside. She came upon Sam and Jared. She placed her hands on their shoulders and smiled softly. Sam pulled her into a hug and smiled. Jared gave her a kiss on the cheek and said his farewell as she took off to her car.

Jared and Sam continued on their way away from the screaming couple inside the house now, well, Nadia was screaming and Paul was just taking the hit. The next house they came up to was Gina's. Jared squared his shoulders and a pat on the back from Sam gave him more encouragement. One knock was all it took and the door was wrenched open by an angry Kimberly. Jared cursed before he looked up and was struck just as Paul had been. _What in the ever loving hell?_ Jared wondered as the steel cables connected him to the beautiful girl in front of him. Shit, now he realized the boat he was really in. He had just imprinted on his girl's sister.

"What the hell, Jared? Gina's ben worried sick! The least you could do is call, you fucker!" Kim spat angrily. She turned away and yelled for her sister.

Jared bristled as Gina latched herself onto him and he felt his wolf whine at the contact from the girl that was now attached to him. He shut the door behind him and Sam sighed. It was his turn.

He trudged slowly to toward the house of Leah Clearwater. He knocked on the door and Leah's cousin Emily answered. Struck by lightning was all that he could compare this feeling to. _Oh shit!_ Was the only thought that ran through his head. He now knew why his two friends had looked the way they did. He looked up to see a freaked out Emily looking at him.

"Leah!" Emily called out before she excused herself as if he had the plague. It hurt his wolf that she had fled from him as fast as she did.

This was the moment that he had dreaded. It was the single moment that he knew would really change his life forever. And it scared him shitless. But he had a feeling that he would be a better man after tonight. At least that's what he had hoped.


End file.
